Birthday of Wonder and DOOM!
by A Scribbler
Summary: Another sequel to 'An Adventure of My Own', OC POV. It's Amy's birthday and she makes the worse wish ever, for Zim and Dib to be friends for a week! Can they do it, or will they kill each other by the first day? And when a day out goes bad and they bump into an old 'buddy' with orange hair and a happy dispositon... look out! Warning for scarily happy Keef. Rated T for my paranoia
1. Chapter 1: Found Out

Only five more minutes and then we'd be free. All we had to do was hold on a little longer. That wasn't too much to ask. Freedom was just around the corner. Four more minutes left now. I glanced at Dib from the corner of my eye and saw him staring at the time as intently as I was. On the other side of the room, Zim had his chest pressed against the desk, his claws digging into the woodwork with desperation. Three minutes. Two minutes. One minute.

"Doom, doom, doooooom. Go home now!"

Yes! The bell cried down the corridors and doors swung open to let in a welcoming breeze of cool air. I pushed my books into my bad and jumped from my seat, shivering as Ms. Bitters slithered like a shadow across the room and out of the door.

"Man, I thought that was never going to end!" Dib groaned.

"Tell me about it, there's only so much doom a person can take in one day." I laughed.

His eyes narrowed, "Speaking of which."

I turned around and saw Zim standing directly behind me. His powder-blue eyes shone with mischief and his arms were folded in a demeaning manor. I greeted this with a grin, never failing to throw him off balance.

"Hey Zim, got any plans for summer?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Oh, nothing Amy-beast, nothing at all." He waved his hand passively, "However, I do know what _you_ are planning during this sweltering Earth season."

"And what's that?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

He sensed my discomfort and pressed on it, "Details yet to be detained, but oh what a special day is vastly approaching, wouldn't you say?"

I scoffed, turning away to readjust my bag, "I don't know what you're talking about. Come on, Dib, let's go."

He eyed me questioningly and for once, looked at Zim for answers, "What's going on Zim?"

Zim smirked at me, knowing he'd won this time. He opened his mouth to answer when I quickly reached into my bag and pulled out a half-empty bottle of water, aiming it threateningly at the alien. He paused in mid snarl and glared at me.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"You want to risk it?" I challenged.

For effect, I allowed a single drop of the liquid to seep from the cap and drip onto the floor. The splashes making him wince. I arched an eyebrow. He growled and turned on his heel.

"You may have won this battle, human, but it shall be Zim who wins the… thing… greater than battle!"

"You mean war?" Dib asked sceptically.

Zim threw his arms in the air, "You dare declare war on the amazing Zim? A war it shall be!"

As he vanished down the corridor, I couldn't help but chuckle at the echoes of his maniacal laughter. However, as I turned back to face Dib, I knew that I still wasn't in the clear. He placed his fists on his hips and cocked a brow at me, waiting for an explanation. I shrugged, pretending that I didn't know what he was getting at and turned to leave. The only problem was, was that Dib never let anything go once his curiosity was peeked. Much like Zim unfortunately…

"And that was about…?" he left the question hang in the air.

"Look, it's nothing; just forget about it, please?"

"And you've known me to do that… when?"

I smirked, "Please? I'll tell you another time okay? So, what do you usually do for summer holidays?"

He noticed that I was trying to change the subject and followed on it, "Well, now that skool's out, stopping Zim becomes a full time job. And now that there's two of us protecting the Earth, we might even get to expose him for the alien scum that he is!" he punched the air in early triumph.

"Hate to burst your bubble there, but you know that I don't want to expose Zim. He may be an alien and a little dangerous sometimes but I still see him as a friend. A very… dysfunctional and one-sided friendship fair enough, but still…"

He rolled his eyes, "I know, but a guy can dream right?"

"Right." I grinned, following him out of the classroom.

Later that night, Dib and I were in my bedroom, gathered around my laptop and scanning the surveillance cameras that GIR had so kindly placed for us a few weeks ago. We were looking right into the depths of Zims base. He was standing in front of his computer, scanning symbols in his native writing that I had still yet to learn. Dib narrowed in on the screen.

"What's he reading?" I asked.

"I don't know, the camera's too far away to read, but I can see a few bits here and there." He adjusted his glasses, "_Annual_? _Birth_? What's he looking those up for? Hey, he's bringing up skool records now!"

I slammed the laptop shut and flicked the 'off' switch. He stared at me in horror, hands flying up to the sides of his head.

"What did you do that for? We could have seen what he was up to!"

I stammered, "Well, we shouldn't be looking at skool records, so… by watching him looking at them, it's the same thing… yeah?"

"Okay, what's up? You've been acting weird ever since Zim earlier."

Wow, I must really be nervous if Dib was calling me weird. I put on my best grin and rolled my eyes, trying to look as nonchalant as possible and failing miserably.

"Nothing, everything's fine! Hey, why don't we check out the big-foot tracker instead? You haven't looked at them in ages."

"Amy." He said, voice lowering with warning.

I sighed, "Dib?"

He smirked and folded his arms, "Okay, so if it's really nothing… Then you won't mind me asking Zim about it?"

I froze, "You wouldn't dare…"

He let out a laugh of triumph and gave me a final flash of a grin before turning on his heel and sprinting out of sight. Man I hated when he ran. I could never keep up with him, curse this asthma! I chased after him nevertheless and got to the bottom of the stairs just in time to see the tip of his black hair vanish out of the front door. I quickly followed after him and looked at the house next door that stood out like a sore thump among the pain, grey streets. Dib hoped around the back of the garden gnomes through the blind-spots and started pounding his fist on the door. The breath caught in my chest as I sprinted after him.

Just as the front door opened, I jumped and slammed into the back of Dib, sending him flying face first onto the ground. He turned and tried to push me off of him, but ended up rolling me onto my back. I shoved his arms out of the way and pushed myself up, slamming his back into the floor. I couldn't tell if he was laughing or growling at me, but I ignored it as I tried to cover his mouth with my hand. I couldn't let him talk to Zim, I just couldn't!

"_Ahem!_"

Dib and I froze in mid-struggle at the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly at them. We both looked up to see a rather amused green figure, arching a brow at us with a wry smirk. One of his antenna quirked as he tried to suppress a laugh.

"As much as this entertains me, and also adds to the list of things Zim never thought he'd see…" he sighed, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

I jumped to my feet as Dib shoved me off of him and brushed himself off.

"I'm here to ask you something!" Dib snapped, "What's going on? What is it you know that's got her so freaked?"

Zim folded his arms in victory, "Secrets, such powerful things, wouldn't you agree? Especially those we keep hidden."

"Zim, leave it." I ordered, narrowing my eyes.

As I was taller than him by a good head, he felt inclined to almost follow what I said, however he composed himself and raised his brows mockingly.

"It seems that a certain event is coming up, and the Amy-human here is ashamed of it, mortified even. You did wrong allowing me this emotional reaction; you only pushed me to use it further."

I lunged and clasped my hand over his green lips, his ruby eyes widening in shock. Dib stood frozen at the sight. He grinned and started egging me on. I ignored him, if I could just restrain Zim for a moment or two, then I'd be able to drag Dib away and be safe for a while longer. Just for a few more days anyway. That's all I needed. I'd been so close!

I recoiled in disgust as something snake-like and wet slithered over my fingers. I exclaimed and snatched my hand away and rubbed the gooey liquid onto my jeans. Zim gagged brushed me away, swatting away the invisible human germs from his tongue.

"You liked me!" I cried.

"You ever do that to me again…" he growled, "And my tongue shall be the least of your problems."

"For the love of yeti, will someone just tell me what's going on?" Dib cried, throwing his arms in the air.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY-CAKES!"

My blood turned to ice in my veins. We all turned to see GIR standing in the doorway to the kitchen, holding a large cupcake in his hands with a lit candle poking from it. The brown icing was hissing slightly and the sponge appeared to be bubbling. However, the acid looking cake was the least of my problems. Zim was grinning at me in victory while Dib just stared at me, baffled.

"So let me get this straight… All this fuss, was over you not wanting us to know it was your birthday?"

I blushed, when he said it like that, it sounded pretty pathetic. But he had no idea…

"HA! Victory for Zim! Now the world will know of this _birthday_ and shun you for the pig-meat you are!"

Dib arched his brow, "Zim, what exactly do you think a birthday is?"

Zim scoffed, "Silly Dib-worm, it is obvious to Zim that a birthday is an annual event that causes the victim much fuss and discomfort, forced to undergo such rituals and never be left alone for a certain period of time. It looks torture! Forced into the lime-light and held in front of flaming cakes and opening boxes constantly under the fear that something may attack! There is no escaping it Amy-human, let the birthday madness begin!"

Zim finished his rant and, even I who just wanted the ground to swallow me up, had to laugh. In some cases, he was right, but the whole concept was totally off. I shook my head, thankfully Dib explained.

"No… Just, no. A birthday is when a human celebrated the day they were born, making them a year older. Wait…" he jolted and stared at me, "It's your birthday? What's so bad about that?"

I blushed, "It's not my birthday yet, it's in a weeks time. And… I didn't want anyone to know because, like loud mouth said, I don't like being the centre of attention."

GIR giggled, "Loud mouth…"

Dib's expression softened as he rolled his eyes, "That's just… stupid." He laughed.

"It's not! Every birthday people have been fussing and gathering around and I just feel like I'm some animal in a zoo for people to gawk at. Birthdays just aren't my thing."

"And now you're secret is revealed!" Zim cackled, pointing dramatically, "Never a moments peace shall you have until this _birthday_ is over! HA!"

Dib grimaced, "I'm kind of with space-boy on this one, sorry, everyone has to celebrate their birthday."

My jaw dropped. Seriously, he chose now of all times to side with Zim? All this time I've been trying to get them to cooperate and _this_ is what they team up about? Oh, that was it!

GIR bounced on the spot, the cake swaying dangerously, "Wish now! Wish now!"

My eyes brightened, perfect, "Okay, you two want me to celebrate it, I will. Surely you are both aware of the birthday wish being a binding contract?"

Sure, I was over exaggerating, but I was annoyed. Dib nodded and Zim eyed me warily.

"I suppose you could call it that…" Dib muttered.

"As an Irken operative, a contract is something that I can understand, in whatever shape or form…" Zim gulped.

"So whatever the birthday 'victim' wishes for," I said using my fingers as air quotes, "they must get, or else…"

GIR hopped over and felt the bubbling cake up to me. I narrowed my eyes on the pair of enemies who were starting to back away nervously. The perfect revenge. I should have used this to my advantage long ago!

"My birthday wish: I wish that from this moment, until the end of my birthday, that Dib and Zim…" pause for effect, "became the best of _friends_!"


	2. Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm

They boys widened their eyes in horror as I sealed the deal by blowing out the candle. I folded my arms triumphantly.

"I refuse to accomplice myself with such a idiotic human worm-child!" Zim cried.

"There's no way I'm being his friend!" Dib added, "Not no way for how!"

I pouted, mocking them, "Awe, but didn't you both agree that a birthday wish is a binding contract. What was it you said Zim? _A contract is something that I can understand, in any shape or form_!" I used my best Zim impression, "And Dib, you agreed too!"

GIR giggled and jumped up, locking his master and Dib in a joint head-lock, "Best friends forever!" he sang.

"You tricked us!" Dib moaned, breaking free.

I pointed at him warningly, "Hey, you two want me to go ahead and celebrate my birthday, then so be it! But that means you have to go along with it too, so there!"

"Lying trickster of a filthy human!" Zim cried.

Dib faltered, regretting his previous actions vastly, "How long did you say it was until your birthday?"

Zim jarred at his words, "You seriously aren't thinking of going ahead with this?"

"Seven days, exactly." I smirked, raising my eyebrows challengingly.

They both shuddered and looked at one another with the utmost hatred. For a split second, I was sure that they were going to lunge for one another's throats, but they remained totally motionless. Dib glanced at me. I accidently gave him a hopeful glace. I didn't mean to, but something inside of me really hoped that this plan of mine would work. If they got used to being nice to one another, then maybe I'd stop being stuck in the middle all the time. Dib looked back at Zim and stiffly held out a hand for him to take. Zim recoiled in disgust and glared at me. He darted his ruby eyes between me and the hand that remained offered before him. He gagged and covered his eyes with one hand, reaching out and returning the hand-shake with the other.

I grinned. GIR started pulling on my sleeve with excitement. I had to admit, I'd never actually thought that they would ever agree to this. Surely at least Dib would have pointed out that a birthday wish, especially on a putrid cake a week before an actually birthday, was not officially binding. But it seemed that he was willing to make the effort, and in honestly, I couldn't have asked for more.

My thoughts were interrupted by my mobile phone vibrating in my pocket. I flipped it up to see a text from my mum telling me that food was ready. I sighed and shoved it back into my pocket. Dib snatched his hand away and the pair indiscreetly rubbed away the others 'germs' on their shirts.

"Dib, you coming for tea around mine? Or do you want to stay and play some more wit your _best_ friend?" I mocked.

Dib sighed and looked at Zim, "Look, all we have to do is stay away from each other for a few days until this wish blows over and then, it's back to normal."

"Fine, Dib-worm, I'll finally get the chance to have some peace while I work!"

I shook my head, "You're not getting out of it that easy! Best friends see each other all the time remember? And, being the summer holidays after all, I'd say best friends would see each other… every day."

They both opened their mouths to argue, but I had already turned on my heel and started to head towards the door. Dib glared at me and pushed past Zim. I eyed them warningly, reminding them of the birthday wish. Zim suddenly received a glint in his eyes and hurried to the door. He opened it and overdramatically bowed.

"Here, _pal_, let me get the door for you." The friendly gesture appeared to cause him pain.

I walked past anxiously while Dib followed behind me. Just at the last moment, Zim purposefully stuck out his foot, tripping Dib who then went flying face first onto the doorstep. I yelped in surprise and hoped to the side, avoiding the landing. Zim threw his arms up in mock shock.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Dib-human, how clumsy of Zim!"

Dib narrowed his eyes, "That's okay, _buddy_, I'm just as clumsy as you."

He kicked out his legs and knocked Zim behind the knees. The alien bucked and fell backwards to the floor.

"See?" Dib shrugged, smiling wryly, "So sorry!"

I grabbed Dib by the collar of his trench-coat and dragged him across the lawn before Zim had a chance to react. As soon as we were off the lawn and close enough to my house, I released Dib and let him get to his feet. I refused to make eye-contact with him, knowing that there would only be looks of disapproval or irritation.

"You know what this is, right?" he asked, "It's an abomination! Amy, he's my arch-nemesis! You think he's not going to take advantage of this some how?"

"I know he'll try, but at the end of the day, he won't do anything. He's a military raised life-form, he won't go back on this. So whether you like it or not… you've got yourself a new friend."

He glared at me, "You couldn't have just wished for a great birthday or a pony or something like all the other normal girls, could you?"

I paused, "Okay, first of all, what girl our age wishes for a pony? Secondly, I really think that this could be good for everyone in the long run and thirdly," I grinned and winked at him, "when have you ever known me to be normal?"

He sighed, "You know Gaz is the same, sort of, she doesn't like a big fuss either…"

"Yeah and I doubt she wishes for a _pony_ either!" he laughed, punching him playfully on the arm.

Seriously, the only girls he saw a lot were me, his sister and Ms. Bitters in skool… So where they heck was he getting this impression of girls from? A pony? I'd never wanted a pony in my life and I highly doubt that many other girls over the age of six did either! But I had to laugh; he was so like a boy to picture females in such a fruity way… He should know better by now.

He rolled his eyes, then reddened slightly, "So… is there anything you want for your birthday? Like, a pres -"

I turned and pressed a finger to his lips, stopping him in mid-sentence, "I told you, I don't like the attention, so no presents and no fuss." I relaxed and started walking again, "But thanks for the offer."

Dib came with me back to my house and sat with me, my mum and my little sister. He often joined us for food, Gaz joining us more times than not. As their dad, Professor Membrane, worked a lot, the only food they had was either take-out or micro-wave meals. Hardly healthy and not as good tasting. But that was just my opinion. I liked a good greased slice of pizza as much as the next person. Not quite as much as Gaz, but… Let's be honest, no one could.

That night, after Dib left, I gave in and told my mother that they had found out about my birthday. In honesty, she was thrilled. I didn't give details about how, but enough to make her excited.

"So does that mean you're going to have a party this year?" her eyes brightened.

I shook my head, "Uh, no. As soon as Dib tells Gaz, which we all know he will, only the three of them know, and that's enough for me. Oh, and GIR…"

"I hardly think the dog counts, Amy." Mum laughed.

My sister grinned, "GIR talks! He does!"

Mum rolled her eyes at the youngsters story. I sighed with relief, I'd been on edge ever since GIR had opened his big mouth a few months ago. I just had to be grateful that she was so young; no one ever listened to children. I thought of Dib, no one ever listened to him and he was hardly a little kid anymore. Not that I was helping. I neither confirmed or denied his claims on Zim. Every other theory, I was behind him 100%, but with Zim… I just felt the need to protect him. Now he was like a child, lost and alone because no one wanted him. I wasn't going to let anything else happen to him after that. Sure, call me too nice or too noble or whatever, but come one, it's just the decent thing to do.

"So, what will you be doing for your birthday?"

I was jolted from my thoughts, "Hmm? No idea, I really don't want anything. I'll probably just be hanging out with Dib and Zim. I get a feeling they're going to be fun to be around lately."

Mum narrowed her eyes questioningly, "I thought they hated each other?"

"Well, not so much now. In fact, you could say their… best friends, for now anyway." I grinned.

The woman had been around me long enough to know when I was planning something, "What did you do?"

I gasped, over-the-top innocently, "Nothing, mother dear!"

My sister grinned up at me, "Can Zim come over for your birthday?"

A laugh escaped me as I remembered that the small child had a bit of a crush on the green neighbour.

"Maybe…" I shrugged.

I excised myself and went up to my room. I buried underneath my bed and pulled out a small box of memories from my old life back in Wales. Inside were pictures of old friends, family, posters of places I'd been etc… Once caught my eye and I pulled it out admiringly. It was a booklet for one of my favourite places in the world. I wanted to go there so much, but with the flights and stuff, we couldn't afford it. I peeked out of my window over at Zims house, a grin pulling at my cheeks. Maybe… I could fly there, after all?

_**Authors Note:**_

**Hey readers! Sorry if this is seeming a little pointless or slow, but remember, it's only the second chapter and things are going to get better soon with any luck. Please keep reading and I promise that the humour and adventure will be kicking in soon XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Cake Books?

The next morning I told my mum that I was having a sleepover with Gaz that night. I learnt from experience that if I told her that I would be spending the night with Gaz, she would pretend to be more okay with it than if I told her I was spending the night with Dib. You see my point? Either way, I was lying whatever I told her. Sort of.

I packed an overnight bag and sent Dib a message on my wrist communicator to meet me at Zims house as soon as possible. A flicker of excitement was forming inside of me and I knew precisely why. If this plan worked out like I'd hoped, then this was going to be worth it. I grabbed the booklet I had been admiring the night before and stuffed it into my jacket pocket. I really hoped this worked…

Giving my mum and sister a quick hug goodbye, I left and made my way to the odd house next door. Dib had taught me the blind spot route around the gnomes so getting to the door was no problem. I giggled to myself as I remembered back when he had been trying to teach me. He had hoped from side to side like he was going some weird version of the Casper Slide. That was until Zim came running out trying to chase us off but ended up getting in the way of his own gnomes, getting shot at himself. Here I was, knocking loudly on the door. It swung partly open to reveal the alien himself, wig and contacts fixed into place.

"Zim hopes that you are aware of the persistent pest reputation you are getting?" he arched his brow.

I shrugged, "Well if you had just left the birthday thing alone like I said, then you wouldn't be in this predicament, would you?"

"LIAR!"

"So are you going to invite me in?" I asked, rolling my eyes, "Or shall we wait out here for Dib? Your _bestest_ buddy?"

He shuddered and opened the door wider for me to enter. He closed the door behind him and crossed his arms in an attempt to be passive about the situation. And failing miserably in the process.

"So this arrangement for the Dib and I to be… _cooperative_… towards one another," he said, not bringing himself to say the 'friend' word, "What is your interpretation of that?"

"Excuse me?"

"How do we do it?" he rolled his eyes, tone getting harsher.

I shrugged, "Well, I don't really know. Not trying to kill each other for one thing… I suppose I just want you guys to try and get along, just stuff that friends do. I'm sick of getting caught in the middle of your fights, it's not fair."

He tilted his head, "That position you got all on your own, do not blame Zim for your indecisiveness."

"I'm not, and I did make a choice, I'm on GIR's side… But… the two of you don't help."

He contemplated for a moment before smirking. I eyed him suspiciously, "What?"

"Zim was just piecing together the reason _why_ the Amy-beast wished for this arrangement, as well as the Dib-worm was so quick to give in…"

I folded my arms challengingly, "And what was that?"

"Oh, Zim knows…"

He knew how to tweak at my curiosity perfectly, but I wasn't going to let him get away with that so easily. I mimicked his stance to a mirror image and smirked at him with the same knowing sneer, waiting for his reaction. For a moment, he did nothing, then slowly started to lower his arms and narrow his eyes. His lavender blue irises darted anxiously from side to side.

"Why does the human stare at Zim so?" he snapped, pointing dramatically, "Tell Zim!"

I copied his previous mocking tone, "I was just piecing together why you also gave in, and what Dib has that you can't get to without his help."

"And what was that?"

I chuckled at the reversed déjà vu, "Oh, Amy knows…"

He swiftly produced his metallic legs from his PAK and rose a few meters into the air, towering over me. By reflex I took a few steps back as he advanced on me, using one spider limb to lift my chin up, forcing me to look up at him. His left eye started to twitch. I gulped, that was never a good sign.

"And what was that?" He said again, this time dangerously.

I refused to reveal that he was intimidating me, instead I adopted the best passive tone and shrugged, "Well, not really a what, but a who. It's pretty obvious that you and -"

"The Dib-sister?" he spat, trying to sound amused, "Pfft, you suffer with the head-delusions human! How dare you blacken the name of the almightily Zim further with these pitiful illusions! You are quite mistaken, for there is no way that the greatness of Zim would ever wish to get close to the Gaz-human! What even possessed you so think this?"

I waited for him to finish, ignoring the fact that the metallic leg was digging into my skin painfully. However, I was smirking, he had given me exactly what I had hoped for.

"Uh, you interrupted me Zim." I raised my eyebrows in triumph, "I never even _mentioned_ Gaz, you did that all on your own."

He flushed as his fake pupils dilated. Snap went my trap. Along with my collar bone I was sure as another spider leg swooped down and coiled around my throat, lifting me up to his eye-level. He glared at me as he spat something about me being a 'pitiful, trickster of a troublesome human' but in honestly I wasn't listening. I could breath and my legs were flailing uselessly in the air.

"_Ahem!_"

Zim turned to see a figure standing in the doorway, her violet hair hanging like a pair of jaws over her head. Her hazel eyes narrowed in irritation and questioning. She folded her arms and looked at us, waiting.

"Why was my name being mentioned?" Gaz asked, arching her brow.

Zim released his grip, letting me fall to the ground. I'd been used to this enough to land softly, but I still overbalanced and toppled backwards a little. I drank in the air greedily as I watched in amusement at the two people before me. Perfect revenge… and timing actually.

"You lie, little-Gaz!" Zim folded his arms, "Do not praise yourself as to think that the great Zim would use your human name."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and brushed past him to sit on the sofa, pulling out her Game-Slave.

Zim turned to glare at me as if to warn me about how lucky I was that time. I returned the gesture with a childish poke of the tongue. He would never have actually hurt me, I told myself, wouldn't he? I shuddered, letting have his satisfaction this time. My thoughts were interrupted by another figure making his way inside. Another perfect revenge as well as timing from the Membrane family. Dib smiled and gave me a wave before narrowing his eyes on Zim with the utmost disgust. Zim sighed and pointed back and fore between Dib and Gaz and me.

"Does Zim have a 'welcome worm-children' sign on his door? Why must everything intrude on Zim?" he cried.

"Hey, I was told to come," Dib retorted, "You think I wanna be here?"

"What's wrong, not the same if you don't have to break in?" I joked, receiving an un-amused look from the raven haired boy, "Anyway, you two are best _friends_, remember?"

I loved that look of irritation they past between one another when I said that. It just made me laugh rubbing it in like that. I caught Gaz's eye and was greeted with a rare smile of approval. Quickly I guessed that the main reason she was here too was so that she could enjoy the discomfort this was causing her brother. Really, I could respect that, it was a natural sibling thing to do. Speaking from both experience as well as being a victim myself…

Dib noticed the sore red ring around my neck, "What did you do Space-boy?"

"Leave it Dib," I said light-heartedly, "It's fine."

"So that's your game, taking over one human at a time!" Dib pointed at Zim, narrowing his eyes.

"Zim does not need to bother with the Amy-worm, Zim can take over any time!"

"So what's taking you so long?" Gaz snapped from the sofa, making Zim grit his teeth.

"So why did you call me here?" Dib asked me curiously, "Tell me you weren't serious about the spending time with each other thing? It's not going to work."

"Actually, I was serious. So Zim, fire up the voot, we're all going on a trip." I clapped my hands together in excitement.

They all just looked at me like I'd grown anther head or something. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, there's this event going on back in my country and I've never been and now I'm living here I was worried that I'd never get to go. If you both are so involved in my birthday, this can be your present to me." I grinned, handing Dib the booklet.

He didn't have enough time to even read the front cover before Zim snatched it out of his hands and examined it. It was electric blue and had printed on the front in bold black letters: **Hay-On-Wye: The Town of Books**. It was my favourite place in the world and every year the did this big book festival, but I'd never been able to go. When it said town of books, they meant it. On one street, there was a different book shop for every genre. On another was a bookshop so full that a big tent was placed out front to hold more books and even the cafés (all names after authors) had little books for sale in the corners. Being an aspiring author myself, it was a dream come true.

"Pfft, what makes you think that I'd take you there?" Zim asked, tossing the booklet back to Dib who scanned it with peeked interest.

"Well, there's a shop filled with books on the paranormal." I smiled as Dib raised an eyebrow, "There's another shop that has nothing but gaming guides." Gaz opened her eyes a little wider; I was so close now, "Um, there's books on war strategy." Zim folded his arms, one more I thought, "Oh and... books on CAKE!"

I said the last word a little louder, hoping to get the attention of a certain missing robot. The air was knocked out of my as a small metallic body dropped from the ceiling and clamped itself around my neck.

"Cake? Cake books? Can I eat them?" GIR asked, his voice getting higher pitched.

"Well… it does kinda sound like fun…" Dib muttered, "But I'm not going with _him_! He's the enemy!"

"Well Zim does not wish to play driver-monkey to hyoo-man worms like you!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "If we go and stay the night there, when we come home tomorrow I'll let you two off the friendship wish."

"Deal!" Dib and Zim nodded eagerly.

"To the ship!" Zim cried, pointing dramatically into the air.

We were all packed into the voot cruiser and started lifting into the air. It turned out that it was nearly eight hours from here to Wales, but Zim put the ship into hyper drive and calculated that it would be less than two. Gaz was occupied by her game in the back while Dib and I were pressed shoulder to shoulder behind Zim while GIR sat on my lap. It was a tight fit, but we managed well enough. Zim handled the controls and paid us as little attention as he could, obviously hating the manipulation I was putting him through. Now I'll have you know that I don't like using people, but in my opinion, they brought it on themselves. They wanted me in the attention, so I shall give it to them. Call it spiteful or manipulating, but I was only giving them what they wanted… to my advantage a little…

We'd been travelling in an awkward silence for over an hour. I could feel my leg falling asleep under GIR's weight. He'd fallen asleep himself and was curled across my lap with his head reached over onto Dibs leg. After a little while longer, Dib cleared his throat and nudged me to get my attention, breaking the silence.

"So what's really so special about this place?" Dib asked curiously.

I blushed, "It's kind of stupid…"

"Not as stupid as Dibs head." Muttered Gaz from behind, to which Zim and GIR chuckled.

Dib huffed and chose to ignore his sister for the sake of his own sanity more than anything. He nodded at me to continue, his spike in his hair tangling in my curls. I smirked and tried to brush it away, but we were so tightly compacted that neither of us could move, so I left it. I shrugged.

"Well, you know what I'm like with reading, I don't stop, so a village filled with books is just brilliant to me. Plus… it's kind of been a dream of mine to have books of my own being sold down there. You know, actually being able to be part of the book festival instead of just… watching it." I looked at him, expecting him to laugh, he didn't so I carried on, "It's kind of like how you want to have your own segment on Mysterious Mysteries instead of just watching it on TV."

He nodded, "Doesn't sound stupid to me. Actually, seems pretty cool. Wait… you write your own stuff?"

At this, I looked away, "Mmm-hmm…"

"Like what?"

I chewed my lip, "Nothing really… just some stuff that's happened recently that makes… good fiction."

He thought for a moment before something inside of his head clicked into place. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You've been writing about Zim and us, haven't you?"

I reddened a little more at the way he had said 'us'. I shook myself mentally, why was I effected by that?

"You dare use the great name of Zim in you're human hobbies?" Zim cried, outraged.

If I could have been able to move, I would have face-palmed, "I changed the names and stuff like that! But come on, some of the stuff that happens around here is pretty far-fetched, you expect it to be fictional half the time!"

"Well… true, but… Am I in it?" Dib suddenly asked, tilting his head.

I attempted a shrug and turned my head, not wanting to talk about it any more due to embarrassment. I looked out of the window. Instantly, my heart jumped into my throat.

"We're here!"

**A/N:**

**I know it's a little slow at the moment but I promise in the next chapter things are going to start picking up the pace a lot, hopefully, haha! Enjoy and review XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Return of a Happy Demon Child

Zim landed the voot in a cluster of trees just outside the town. I instantly relished in the green surroundings and vast supply of hilled area that spread throughout my home country. I wasn't necessarily from this area, just about an hour drive south, but this was where I felt like I belonged the most. Before meeting Dib and Zim anyway. No… I still felt like I belonged here too.

Something else that I was all too familiar with in this country was the weather. As always, the sky was a pale grey and a light drizzle of rain descended around us. Zim tensed and stared at me with great irritation.

"I should have said… it pretty much rains all the time here. Sorry!" I laughed as Dib looked at me with approval.

Gaz kicked open before stepping out, pulling out an umbrella from her bag and looking expectantly at the alien. I couldn't read her expression. Was it annoyance, smug or amusement? Possibly a mixture of all three knowing her. Dib was next to step out, I following with a still sleeping GIR draped over my shoulder. I had managed to slip him into his doggy disguise so we would raise too much suspicion. But then again, green dogs and boys may be 'normal' back there, but here… I wasn't too sure how things were going to go down. GIR shifted in my arms and woke up. I placed him on the ground and let him get his bearings.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, childishly.

"Yep!" I grinned, "Zim, you coming?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, shifting out of his seat and locking the ship. He pressed a series of buttons that left the ship totally invisible. My hand reached out and fall flat against the seemingly non-existent damp metal. Zim swiftly snatched the umbrella away from Gaz and turned to march away smugly in the direction of the town. Dib and I watched in amusement as Gaz narrowed her eyes, rushing up behind the alien to take her shelter back. She carried on to storm ahead of him, leaving him sizzling and gritting his teeth in pain at the moisture. He swallowed his pride bitterly and quickened his pace to huddle beside her grudgingly.

"Why doesn't he just bring his own? Or a coat or something?" I asked, more to myself than anyone else.

"Cuz he's a moron?" Dib offered, "Or because he thinks the rain will also bow before the _great_ Zim?" he mocked before arching his brow at me with a smirk, "So you deliberately brought him to a place where it's always raining?"

"I forgot okay?" I laughed and shrugged it off, GIR pulling at the lead around his neck. The light rain was starting to make my hair frizz like hell, but I didn't care. It was going to be worth it.

We quickened our pace to catch up with the pair and came across the cobbled streets of the town entrance. Streamers and banners hung from every wall, balloons strung at lampposts and big posters displayed in every shop window. The streets were filled with people gazing in awe and chattering amongst one another excitedly. True to my word and memory, there were only book shops in sight. I went to one of the stalls on the side street and picked up a programme that gave details about the events that were going on later that day. My hands trembled with excitement, so many authors were coming to give talks and workshops and then there were book signings and…

What the heck was that?

A large group of people walked past me, each one dressed in the most bizarre outfits I'd seen. Yet they looked familiar for some reason. I followed them out until I came back to Dib and the group. One person from the strangers looked at us and smiled.

"So what characters are you meant to be?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

He nodded at Zim and Dib, "Well, those costumes are awesome, not sure I've read those books though. I'd say you were Harry Potter… but his head wasn't that big… and if I had to guess, you'd be from some sci-fi novel! I'll keep a look out for you in the contest. See ya!"

"My heads not big!" Dib called after the stranger.

"Zim does not need to copy a character! Zim is Zim!"

"What was that all about?" Gaz asked, folding her arms.

My sides were hurting so much from laughing, "He thought we were taking part in the costume contest later. I didn't know that people dressed as book characters here, I would have gone for it." I burst into more fits of laughter, I couldn't help it, "Harry Potter… but the heads too big!"

Dib hunched his shoulders, narrowing his eyes, "So what was he meant to be?"

I gasped for air and looked over my shoulder, "Uh, by the looks of it he was Willy Wonka from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. The hat, cane and goatee gave it away…"

"So what's there to do here?" Dib asked, eager to change the topic.

I smiled and handed out the programme, "A lot."

For the next few hours, we spent our time wondering in and out of the shops, occasionally leaving with armfuls of books, in my case anyway. Dib spent most of his time in the sci-fi sections while Zim vanished often to examine the halls of the earth history, looking for tips on war. Me and Gaz pretty much stuck together as the fiction sections were very close to the gaming. And we only got kicked out of three shops due to Dib and Zim starting a battle in the middle of the isles. Which, in our experience, was pretty good. It wasn't very often that GIR was permitted in the shops, but I tried to cheer him up by buying him a few cook books, to which he took great enjoyment in licking the pages showing cakes and waffles.

There weren't many authors that I knew who were giving talks but Dib was thrilled to discover that a member of the Swollen Eyeball Network was giving an seminar on his latest _Star or Invasion_ novel. It wasn't long before we were thrown out of that too. Mainly from Dib jumping up onto his seat and trying to convince the speaker that Zim was an alien, resulting in Zim screaming his denial and Gaz and I face-palming. We didn't even bother waiting, we got up and walked out and placed bets for how long it was going to take for them to be thrown out. Gaz won with her three minutes and twenty second bet against my 5 minutes exactly. I owe her a Game-Slave guide…

It was starting to get dark but there was one more shop I wanted to visit. It was the biggest book shop of the lot, having a massive three stories, attic and basement floors too, filled with every genre there was. I laughed as I picked up an all too familiar novel.

"What's that?" Dib asked.

"Alice in Wonderland, it's one of my favourites."

"It's alright, I guess…" Gaz muttered as she walked past and vanished down another isle.

Zim snatched it from me and scanned it, "And what's this meant to be? Rabbits? Hatters and grinning cats? Totally impossible!"

"Yeah," I nodded sarcastically, "Just like aliens, green talking robot dogs and flying voot cruisers."

He rolled his eyes, "Zim does not care for your tone Amy-beast. What makes this mass of paper so special?"

I shrugged, "It's just a book read is all, you should try it some time."

"Zim has better pass times, such as…"

To prove his point, he walked off in the other direction. I didn't mind, I was a little annoyed but that was just what he was like, I didn't expect him to be interested. Dib however was examining the price on the shelf.

"You're getting it?"

He folded his arms, "Maybe… I never read it. And it looked like it has an paranormal tone to it."

"You could say that." Not really agreeing, but could see where he was coming from.

"Dib? Hey buddy! Is that you! Yeah it is! Hey! Remember me? Huh buddy?"

A high pitched series of cried made us jump and spin around. Standing before us was a boy around our age who I'd never seen before. He was very pink with a curly tuft of carrot hair and large green eyes. He wore a large grin on his face, making him appear dazed and overly joyful. I smiled out of politeness, but Dib had become a frozen stature that radiated terror. His pupils dilated and hands starting to shake.

"K-Keef?" he stammered.

"Yeah! Long time no see! Is Zim here too? All the buddies back together, huh?"

"No! Well, yeah Zim's but… No, not buddies, remember?"

This kid, Keef, grinned knowingly, "That's not how I remember it?"

"What are you doing here Keef?" Dib asked, exasperated.

"Well, I was signed up for the student exchange, so I got sent here when someone else was moving in." he explained, "It was all really quick!"

"Uh, I think that might be me you swapped with then. Hi, I'm Amy."

Dib smacked his palm to his forehead, gritting his teeth in horror. Keep grinned and waved wildly at me despite being only a few feet away.

"I'm Keef, back in the day, me Dib and Zim were best buddies, right Dib?"

"No, Keef, no we weren't!" he sighed.

"Oh you kidder! Remember? We were all best buddies and it made me soooo _happy_! But I don't know what much else happened after being happy…" he paused, "You here long? We can all catch up and maybe I can come back with you!"

This child was starting to creep me out with his over the top grin and eyes that seemed to be widening with every word. But I had to hold some respect for him, he was trying his best to convince himself that Dib and Zim were friends. I suppose that's what I was doing sometimes, trying to convince myself that they could get along. But I doubted, or rather hoped, that I wasn't anywhere near this stage of… what was the word? Obsession? Maybe… I noted Dibs jittery body language and my curiosity grew ten times in size.

"Well, I'd love to hear about the 'old days' with you, Dib and Zim, why don't we meet up later with the others?" I offered.

The boy beamed, "Yeah! That sounds like so much fun! And then we can go on adventures! And play jacks! And eat pasta all day! And -"

"Sounds great!" I interrupted, starting to feel shivers myself, "So, we'll catch up with you later."

"Okay! Bye Dib!"

He rushed out of the shop, or rather skipped out. Dib let out a breath that he'd been holding for the entire time and sank to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees. He rocked himself back and fore, recovering from whatever shock he was going through. I looked down at him with confusion.

"What was that all about?" I asked, bending down to his eye level.

"Keef… He went to our skool once. He convinced himself that me and Zim were friends and made us…" he shuddered, "Zim covered him with this stuff that would make someone's brain explode if they were happy enough, so we worked together to make that happen. It worked and we thought we were rid of him but… he's like an infection!"

I laughed, "Sure he seems a little… eccentric and… insane but I'm sure he was just -"

"Do not try and stick up for him! He is insane! He's totally crazy!"

"Talking about yourself again Dib-smell?"

Zim was leaning against a bookshelf casually, observing us with a tired expression. Dib jumped to his feet and grabbed the alien by the shoulders, shaking his roughly.

"Keef's back Keef's back! Keef's back!" Dib cried in a constant stream of never ending air.

Zim, having heard enough of this as well as starting to feel sick to his squeedly-squoosh from the quick and vigorous motion, clenched the sides of Dibs head, making them both pause. Zim narrowed his contacted eyes and dug his pointed fingers into Dibs skin.

"This had better be one of your useless plots against me human." He growled dangerously.

Dib managed to shake his head, "I wish it was."

**A/N:**

**If you haven't seen the episode Bestest Friend or heard of the unfinished episode of Return of Keef then this isn't going to make much sense from this point on. Review and Enjoy! Or Enjoy and Review, whichever happens first XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Deal Still Standing

Dib and Zim had gone awfully quiet as we sat in the café in the middle of town. Dibs hands trembled as he tried to take a sip of his lemonade. Zim darting his eyes at everything that dared make a sound in his presence. I broke off bits of cake and slipped it under the table for GIR to nibble on while arching my eyebrows at Gaz questioningly.

"So what's wrong with this Keef kid?"

"More like what's right with him…" Dib muttered.

Gaz rolled her eyes, "Just some kid who used to go to our skool, I never had a problem with him. They're just a pair of whiners."

"Insolent Dib-sister! And ignorant Amy-human!" spat Zim, slamming his fist on the table, "You don't know the abilities that worm-child is capable of! Through his manipulation he was able to make the Dib and I -"

"Hey!" Dib interrupted, "We swore we'd never speak of it!"

I smirked, "What? What did he make you do?"

"Oh we do not speak of it." Zim retorted.

I turned to Gaz but before I could even take a breath, she held up a finger to stop me, "I don't know either…"

"You are aware that all you're doing is making me more curious, and you both know how things normally turn out when I get curious…" I raised my eyebrows.

The last time I'd been made curious, I'd discovered Zims base and then later gotten myself kidnapped by the Massive. Long story… But the main thing was, when I got curious, I usually got answers not long after.

The pair of enemies exchanged a worried glance. Before I could react, Dib and Zim had jumped up from their seats and grabbed one of my arms each, hoisting my upwards and half carrying, half dragging me out into the damp streets. Gaz sighed and followed after us, GIR pulling excitedly on his collar. I yelled with protest but their refused to release their grip on me. Within minutes we were heading out of the village and back into the wooded area. It didn't bother me much leaving because it was starting to get dark anyway, but I'd rather have walked! Not to mention we had planned to stay the night! This so wasn't fair…

Zim let me go when we were far away enough and started looking around for the invisible voot cruiser. I jolted my arm downwards, slipping out of Dibs grip and glared at him

"What was that for?"

"We're not taking any chances sorry." He reddened, fixing his glasses.

I huffed, "What did you think I was going to do? Hunt the kid down for questioning? Give me a break!"

Dib smirked, "Well it was either you would go looking for him or…" he shuddered, "He'd come looking for us."

"And there is no chance on Irk that Zim shall be forced to associate himself with that dirt-beast again! Curse this ship!"

"Zim? What're you doing?" Gaz asked, arching her brow at the alien swinging his arms around in the air.

"Looking for the ship, Gaz-thing!" he snapped, "Now I know I landed it – UGH!"

Zim turned and took a step forward but stopped rather suddenly. The air was knocked out of him with a grunt and an echoing sound of metal sounded around us. Zims face was awfully smooshed and his arms seemed to be curved over something. From what I could see, he'd walked into a solid wall, but there was nothing there. His face peeled away from the force and he slowly fell onto his back. Dib sniggered at the alien who was starting to steam from landing on the damp grass. He stepped forward and tapped his fist against the invisible metal ship, smiling smugly.

"Uh, I think I found the ship, Zim!" he chuckled wryly.

Zim glared at the boy before raising his arm, pointing at the empty space in front of him and yelled with triumph, "The ship has been located!"

GIR giggled and started jumping forward, smacking into the invisible voot cruiser and falling to the ground. He brushed himself off and jumped again, repeating the painful looking process. Zim got to his feet and extended an arm gingerly; pressing a button we couldn't see and making the ship crackle into view.

I sighed, "Do we have to go? Remember, we agreed -"

"While he's here, yes we do have to go." Dib answered, climbing into the ship, extending a hand to pull me in after him.

I took it, "But -"

"Buts are what you meat-worms use to sit!" Zim cried, closing the door after Gaz, "Now SILENCE!"

My jaw instantly clenched with the volume of his voice. Jeez I was just going to remind them of the deal we'd made earlier, but if that's how they wanted to play it, then fine. It would only be a good source of entertainment for me later on. I crossed my arms and let GIR curl up on my lap again before glaring out of the window, watching the hills and greenery vanish from view. The only sounds from inside the ship were the beeping from Gaz's Game-Slave, the semi-conscious natterings of GIR in his sleep and the ships engine humming around us.

Dib nudged my arm a few times, trying to get my attention, but I ignored it. No, I wasn't giving in, I thought that I was allowed a sulk for once. I'd put up with Dib and Zim making a scene in the middle of three book shops and an author seminar and been forced to leave my favourite place on Earth early because they refused to tell me one little thing that, knowing them, wasn't as big a deal as they made it out to be. They, or Dib considering he was the only one trying to get my attention, would just have to wait until we were home before I spoke.

"HA! Get off! What d'you want?" I gasped from laughter as a set of thin fingers jabbed into my side.

Dib smirked in triumph, he knew that I was ticklish and could never stay quiet for long when poked in that area below my ribs by my waist. He'd figured it out back in skool when Zim was using a robotic arm to snake across the classroom in order to deliver a scrap of paper to Dib. The paper had held a detailed drawing of Dib, in an ironic twist, tied to an operative table with the Tallest dissecting him. However, Zim's aim was a little off and jabbed me in the side, causing me to burst into laughter. Curious as to what his reaction was, Zim kept doing it again and again. Since then, I'd been on constant watch for either of them trying to make another attempt. Too bad I let my guard down this one time…

"You're mad?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shook the tickling feeling that still lingered away and returned my gaze out of the window, "I'm allowed to be a little annoyed, okay?"

"We'll come back soon, when… _he_ isn't there." He offered anxiously.

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Yeah, we'd better."

In an act of revenge I made an attempt to jab him in the ribs, but unfortunately he wasn't ticklish and reacted faster than me, sending me into hysterics. One of my legs kicked out and hit the back of Zims chair. He lurched forward before turning around to point at us threateningly.

"Do NOT make Zim come back there!" he returned to steering the ship.

I folded my arms and arched my brow challengingly, "Yes, _dad_!"

Once again, Zim turned around to face us, this time his eye twitching as he glared. Dib relished in this irritated reaction and gave Zims chair a kick of his own. That was the last straw for Zim. He slammed his fist onto the controls, the auto-pilot- sign illuminating, and jumped from his seat, hands gripping around Dibs throat. Dib, reaching up underneath the wig to pull harshly at the aliens' antenna, was thrown backwards into Gaz who growled as her game slipped from her fingers. She grabbed the two squabbling foes by the scruff of their necks and smacked their heads together. The each fell into each other, clutching their heads in agony.

"The next person to interrupt me while I'm in The Zone will be the victim of a world pull of pain of which there is no escape." She snarled, picking up her game and returning to her seat.

No one moved. Each of us exchanged glances before Dib slowly took his seat, keeping his hands firmly to himself. Zim looked at Dib curiously, then over to Gaz with what I interpreted as admiration. I smirked; it was cute how he respected her ability to control her brother. But I doubted that's all he respected about her. Of course, I kept this to myself; I wasn't in the mood to suffer a never ending world of pain.

The ship landed in the hidden compartment in Zims roof. The rain was unbelievable. For the past mile or so it had been near impossible for Zim to navigate through the downpour around us. The only way he was able to see through the darkness was by the occasional flash of lightning that was getting more and more frequent. Thunder crashed above us. GIR jumped out of his sleep and started whimpering, circling his arms around my neck like a frightened child. I shushed him comfortingly and stroked his head. I'd done this many a time with my sister, she hated storms too.

As the ship came into a full landing, we all piled out and took the elevator down into the living room. GIR yawned and stumbled over to the kitchen where he flushed himself down the toilet, presumably to go find his bed in the lower levels of the base. I jumped as lightning illuminated the room. It was really late, and the storm looked like it was getting worse. Nevertheless, Zim was still edging us, none too subtly, towards the front door.

"Zim, it's suicide out there!" I moaned, "How would you like it if we kicked you out in this rain?"

He paused, then shrugged, "But that is not the case, human, plus the rain will not effect _you_."

"Can't we just go to yours?" Dib asked me, gritting his teeth as Zim shoved him in the back towards the door.

I cringed with sympathy, "I said my mum I was staying over yours, she'd suspect something if I came home at this time. Sorry."

"Oh, right." He glared at Zim, "Shove me one more time…" Dib warned.

"And you'll what, Dib-stink?"

Dib ducked, slipping from Zims contact and appeared behind him, shoving him hard in the back. The force threw Zim forward and knocked the front door open. The alien teetered forward and waved his arms to regain balance, fearing that if he leant forward any more, the rain would drip onto his skin. Gaz rolled her eyes and hoisted him back into the house roughly by the collar of his shirt.

"We're staying for the night." She ordered, "Got it?"

Whether it was her demanding tone, or something more personal to the alien, I wasn't sure. But he jumped to attention and saluted.

"Yes scary Dib-sibling!" he shook himself and waved his hand passively, "If you _must_!"

I yawned and looked around for stairs to lead to a bedroom or something, but then I remembered that Irkens don't sleep. They only go into hibernation for their PAK to save energy when the temperature drops rapidly. Zim noted my body language and sighed.

"Oh yeah… that sleep thingy… Couch is over there." He shrugged, irritation radiating from him.

I smirked sarcastically, "Gee, thanks for being such a great host, Zim."

He just glared at me. I felt a little guilty, after all, he did take us to Hay-On-Wye and that really meant a lot to me. He eyed me cautiously as I softly wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Thanks for today, Zim, I mean it, I had a lot of fun."

For a moment, he was just frozen in either shock of disgust, I wasn't sure. But he cleared his throat and shoved me away from him, although not as roughly as I was accustomed to which made me smile.

"Do not _thank _Zim, Amy-beast, it was nothing of value." He scoffed, folding his arms.

It still didn't stop me from thanking him again, mainly just to see the confused look on his face. Gaz yawned and took up comfort in a single chair covered in cushions that sat in the corner of the room while Dib and I took the main sofa. His head resting on one arm of the chair while mine rested on the other, out feet meeting in the middle. I'd always loved this sofa, the seats were so deep that they could easily have passed for a double bed. Even if I sat on it properly, only my ankles hung over the edge of the seat. I suddenly remembered something from earlier and nudged Dib with my foot.

"Aren't you going to say goodnight to your _buddy_?" I smirked.

He bolted upright into sitting position, "What? Zim's not my… Hey! You said that if we went on that trip that deal was over!" he moaned.

I shook my head, "No, what I said was: If we go there and stay the night, I'd let you two off the hook. We didn't stay the night, so the deal still stands. You two are still friends."

Zim pointed at me in distain, "Why you sickening human!"

"That's hardly fair!"

"It's what you agreed on." I nuzzled further into the fabric, eyes getting heavy, "Check your surveillance cameras if you don't believe me…"

Zim narrowed his eyes, "Oh Zim shall check! He shall check with the greatest of checking ability! This shall continue in the morning, the sight of you sickens me…"

I took it as a complement, smiling with disgusting sweetness at him as he left the room before closing my eyes. Dib looked down at me and shook my shoulder to wake me up again.

"How'd you get so good at twisting words?" he asked.

"I don't twist them, I just choose them carefully. I'm a wannabe writer, it's in my nature."

He nodded as he contemplated what I said, "Huh… But do you have to practice on me?"

I smirked, "But you're so much fun to practice on…"

He rolled his eyes and removed his glasses, placing them on the back of the sofa before laying down to sleep. I too lay down and tried to get more comfortable. It was hard to resist the urge to stretch out, but I had to remind myself that I would only end up taking up all the room and that wasn't good. Thunder cracked above the house, taking me by surprise. My eyes snapped open and I instinctively scanned the room for danger. Gaz was curled up on the single chaired sofa, fast asleep. There was the gentle breathing of her and Dib… and nothing.

All of a sudden, another crack of thunder sounded, this time followed swiftly by a flash of lightening. I tensed in fright as the illumination highlighted something by the window. It looked humanoid, with a tuft of curled hair and wide eyes. It had a large, eager grin on its face and looked like it was waving. I shrieked as the light vanished as quickly as it had appeared, sitting bolt upright. Another surge of lightning appeared, showing that the window was now clear; no figure in sight. Fear was turning my blood to ice. I shook Dib awake and whispered in a panic.

"Dib! Dib, wake up! I saw someone in the window!"

He blinked awake and reached for his glasses, "Huh? What?"

"I saw someone in the window and now their gone!" I whispered, fear edging in my tone, I could hear my heart hammering in my chest, "It was waving!"

Dib looked at the window curiously and pushed himself up, tip-toeing over to the glass. He peered through it, left then right. He waited, fully scanning the area before jumping at as lighting took him by surprise. The light revealed nothing. He turned back to the sofa and settled back down.

"It's probably just the storm, we're safe in here. No one else bothers to listen about the alien defences so no one can even think about getting close to the house." He explained, shrugging.

I was still scared out of my wits, I knew what I saw. My body was shivering and must have been making the sofa vibrate because it wasn't long before Dib sighed and sat up again.

"You still scared?" he whispered anxiously.

"No…" I lied, refusing to shut my eyes, keeping them locked on the window.

I felt him shift uneasily, "You're a terrible liar, you know that? Uh… here?"

He patted my arm gently before removing his trench coat and draping it over me. I was thankful for the darkness so he didn't see me blush.

"It's okay, you keep it, you'll get cold." I offered, actually enjoying the warmth but not wanting to make him go without.

There was an awkward hesitation before he started to nudge my back, shifting me forward slightly towards the edge of the seat. I went along with it, not knowing what he was doing but curious to find out. To be honest, I just wanted to focus on his movements in order to take my mind away from the figure I'd seen. The figure that I _know_ I'd seen.

Dib had shifted me enough so now he lay on his side where I had been, he pulled me back so that we now lay face to face. It was good that the seats were to big, we could have easily have fitted another person between us, so there was no real invasion of personal space. Dib lifted his coat open and draped it over the pair of us. Even in the dark I could see him chewing his lip nervously, was he blushing? The coat didn't quite make it over us as we were, so I braved inching closer until my head was brushing his shoulder. That was better, now it covered the two of us like a blanket.

He cleared his throat, "Uh, any better?"

I nodded as sleep started to fall over me again, "Thanks…" I yawned.

As Dib started to drift off to sleep again, I stole another glance at the window. Still, I couldn't see anything, but I was so sure that I had seen something there. Grinning and waving… eyes so wide… I shuddered, it was like those eyes were still staring at me.

The thunder made me jump and I clenched my eyes shut and nuzzled further into the sofa. No, it wasn't the sofa… I peeked an eye open. Oh yeah, Dib, I was with Dib. He looked peaceful in sleep, so I swallowed hard and shifted closer, resting my head fully on his chest mostly for my own comfort. However, I never realised that I'd feel safely too as he shifted unconsciously, moving his arm to drape over my shoulders, locking me in place close to him. I liked this. Even if I wanted to keep watch over the window, I couldn't, I was forced to look at Dib instead. Safety, warmth, comfort… I felt the fear wash away from me, drifting into sleep with the sound of his heartbeat under my ear, feeling more comfortable than I had in ages.

It was lucky that I had no choice but to face away from the window. If I had turned around that that moment as the lightning flashed once more; I would have seen that silhouette again. This time no longer waving, but head tilted in curiosity. Wide eyes inflating by the second.

**A/N:**

**Should you feel 'awe' or should you feel 'agh'? Haha! Who was at the window, and if you guessed who it was, then how the heck did they get there? How will Dib react in the morning with Amy so close to him? Take your guesses and place your bets! Enjoy and Review, or Review then Enjoy, whatever comes first XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Trapped

**A/N:**

**There is use of a Welsh slang term in this which is explained, but for those how cannot understand the spelling, it is spelt 'cwtch' and pronounced like the word 'butch' but with a 'K' instead of a 'B'. Enjoy and Review, or Review and Enjoy, whatever comes first XD**

**How did that become my catchphrase? …**

Something was tickling my nose. It would appear in long, slow motions, then stop for a second or two, then return, a steady rhythm almost. Not only that, but something was moving next to me, leaning on my slightly, or was I leaning on it? I wasn't sure, but it was warm and soft all the same. But I wasn't used to something moving by me while I was sleeping. My eyes flickered open, not used to the sudden daylight. Instantly I froze as I found that I was nose to nose with a large headed boy with raven hair who'd fallen asleep with his glasses on; his steady breathing brushing my nose. He must have felt me tense and, he too not used to something capable of movement being next to him in sleep, snapped his eyes open.

For a moment, he just stared at each other, taking note of the compromising position we were in. My shoulder tucked under his arm that was draped over me, our noses almost touching. A red mist appeared on both of our cheeks and his pupils dilated. I turned to roll away but misjudged the distance and ended up tumbling onto the floor. He had let out a cry of embarrassment and jumped to his feet, losing his balance on the soft sofa and tripping, falling over the arm of the seat and landing on his back on the floor next to me.

My cheeks were burning, I waved shyly at him, "Uh… morning?"

He tensed his jaw, "Yeah..."

He pushed himself up and nervously extended a hand to help me to my feel. I took it and brushed myself down. God this silence was just awkward. He started wringing his hands, looking at the floor. I tried to make it into a joke.

"What?" I grinned, "It's like you've never had a cwtch before."

He paled, "We did what?"

He arched an eyebrow, "A cwtch. You don't know what a cwtch is?"

He shook his head, getting more and more jittery. I was about to ask him what he thought one was but I didn't want to make this any more awkward than it already was.

"It's a Welsh term. A cwtch is basically Welsh slang for a cuddle, snuggle, an extended hug… God you Americans are so deprived if you've never had a cwtch before!"

I was digging myself into a hole and I knew it, shut up Amy! He exhaled with relief at the innocent description of the term. Anyway, it had been his idea to come and lay by me! What was he getting to anxious about? Was I really that bad to wake up to in the morning? It wasn't the first time, like back when we had both been kidnapped my the Massive. I'd woken up with him cwtched up to me… but then again it had been practically below freezing in there… Now I was getting myself jittery! This sounded so wrong inside my head. Change the topic Amy, change the topic!

Suddenly, I remembered why he had moved closer to me. I turned on my heel and ran over to the window, pressing my cheek against the cold glass, my eyes straining to search for any signs of life, namely the body of the figure that was there last night. Nothing, jus the clear, damp aftermath of the summer storm that had long since past over. I could feel Dib looking at me curiously, but I wasn't paying attention. I knew what I saw and that was that.

"You still think there was something out there?" he asked.

"Some_one_." I corrected, "I swear there was someone waving out there." He turned to see his sceptic expression, "It's true, I'm not crazy!"

His tilted his head in thought, "Huh… So this is what it's like to be on the other end of the crazy rant…"

I stormed over and punched him in the shoulder, "I'm serious Dib."

He stopped rubbing his shoulder and held out his palms defensively, "Okay, okay, I believe you."

I arched my bow and pointed suspiciously, "No you don't."

He deflated, "Man, I can't win!"

I smirked, "I'm a girl. You will never win."

He rolled his eyes and huffed, turning to pick up his coat from the floor and pull it over his shoulders. I stole another glance at the empty window nervously before pulling out my phone and nearly choking on my breath at the time. It was gone noon; we'd slept right into the afternoon and didn't even know it. I also found that there was a message from my mother saying that she had to work late that night and my sister was sleeping over a friend's house. Great, I thought putting my phone away, I had plenty of time before she'd notice me gone.

"Gaz must have gone already." Dib said, pointing at the empty chair in the corner.

I smiled smugly, "Or she's gone to see how Zim's doing."

He narrowed his eyes. He hated me saying things like that; pairing his little sister and that alien together. I however, found it sweet and was willing to encourage it.

"Maybe we should go too, before Zim comes back." He offered, glancing over his shoulder towards the kitchen.

I folded my arms, "I would have thought that you'd grab the chance to take a peek down the base again. Or do you not want to intrude on your buddy's privacy?"

He clenched his fists, "Seriously?"

"Hey, only five more days left! Oh wow…" I placed a hand over my heart and wiped away an imaginary tear with mock pride, "Your first Zim sleepover!"

He lunged at me, which I was hoping for and sidestepped, sticking out my leg to trip him. In the fall, he grabbed my arm and pulled me down with him. I let him pin me to my back, laughing too much to fight back. That was the difference with fighting with Dib and Zim. With Zim, you were aware that he actually could hurt you without him meaning to, and also that he would never really let you win. But with Dib, I knew that it was just for reaction and fun, there was no real danger between the two of us and sooner or later one of us would give in. On another hand, when Dib and Zim fought against each other, I could never predict what was going to happen.

Dib let me brush him off and get to my feet. I rolled my eyes and gave in, making my way to the front door with him following behind me. My hands grasped the handle and turned it. But it didn't move. I tried twisting it the other way but still nothing. Now both my hands were clenched around the handle, shaking it, but still the door was fused shut.

"Dib, the door won't open." I said, steeping to the side for him to try.

After a while, he gave up and kicked the door in frustration, "That lizard's locked us in!"

He stormed over to the kitchen and chose to take the trash can entrance instead of the toilet. I waited for the lid to lift once more before I climbed in after him. The lift took me down into the lower levels of Zims base. As I exited the elevator, I arrived just in time to see Dib shouting at Zim, demanding to know why he'd locked us inside the base. Zim was denying that he'd done any such thing. Within seconds, the two were scrambling around on the metallic floor, throwing punches and kicks in all directions. By this point, I was tired of separating them, so I sat down on the computer chair, waiting them out. GIR appeared out of nowhere and stood next to me, eyes darting back and fore.

He chuckled, "Point to Masta! No, point to Big-head! Masta point! Mary point! Masta point! Dibber point! Masta point! Spike point!"

GIR could make up his mind who to place his money on, and frankly neither could I. I was more interested in the many different nicknames the robot could come up with for Dib, some were pretty good actually.

That was, until they'd been going at it for a good twenty minutes, and I noticed that blood was starting to show. I sighed and jumped up before charging towards them. Taking a leaf out of Gaz's book, I grabbed them both by the scruff of the neck and smacked their heads together. The shock of the collision sent them falling backwards, hands rubbing their heads in pain. There was a small mark, no bigger than a paper-cut on Dibs lip where a small drop of blood was forming. Zim had a dark emerald bruise on his chin, but he was blood free.

"Friends, guys, remember?" I sighed, helping them both to their feet.

"Pfft, sure, because Zim was so eager to take part in the friendship ritual the he chose to kidnap the Dib!" Zim snapped sarcastically.

"Well by your logic, it wouldn't surprise me!" Dib retorted.

"Look, Zim, thanks for letting us stay, but do you mind opening the door?" I said as calmly as I could.

Zim narrowed his maroon eyes, "As I was explaining to the WORM-CHILD! Zim did no such thing to the door. But maybe you could explain to Zim why his defences are no longer working?"

Me and Dib exchanged a glance, "What do you mean? I asked.

"What Zim means." He groaned, "The gnomes are deactivated and the cameras are down, even the computer is refusing to cooperate!"

"So what else is new?" Dib muttered, rolling his eyes.

GIR nodded, his tongue poking out, "Computer went like this – KABLAM!" he threw his arms in the air for effect.

"See, I told you something was off!" I cried, "I told you there was someone at the window!"

Zim pointed a finger at me warningly, "Someone _else_ dared to spy on the amazing base of Zim? And you only mention this NOW?"

"Hey, what's that?" Dib wondered aloud, pointing at something on the other side of the room.

He went over to pick up a device that lay in pieces on the ground. It looked like the screen had once held many buttons and gadgets, something was written on the back of it. He flipped it over and held it out for us to see. _Game-Slave 2_, it read. I went to take a step forward but felt something solid curve under me. I looked down and picked up a discarded battery that looked like a perfect fit for the empty compartment on the back of the device.

"Gaz didn't come down here did she?" I asked.

Zim shrugged awkwardly, "She may have, Zim took no notice!"

I ignored the urge to smirk and looked back at Dib, he looked worried. Not just paranoid worried like usual, but seriously worried.

"Gaz never goes anywhere without this thing, and she'd never just drop and leave it like this."

"Where'd the Gazzie go?" GIR asked, pulling at his masters' shirt.

I pulled back my sleeve to reveal the wrist communicator and jabbed in the code for Gaz. I felt a pressure on my shoulder as I noticed that Zim was leaning over it to get a better look, it antenna alert in the air. Choosing to ignore this, I connected the dial. Dib chewed his lip nervously as he waited. The screen suddenly erupted in crackling and static, making us jump. Gaz's communicator was either broken, or it didn't exist anymore.

All of a sudden, the dim purple lights in the labs started flicking, a low hum of electricity making the soles of my shoes vibrate. Dib and I looked at Zim expectantly, waiting for an explanation. But none came. He stared in shock at the ceiling which was starting to spark between the wires and tubes. Above all of the noise and flashes of lights, there was something else… Quiet at first, but then growing louder until it was booming around us; making my ears ring. It sounded like someone laughing, high pitched and child like. I looked at GIR, but he was curled up with his hands over his antenna, trying to block out the noise. Finally, the laughing faded slightly and changed into an audible voice.

"Heeeeeey buddies! Hey! Hi! How ya doing?" it sang.

Dib and Zim froze in horror. I puzzled to myself, trying to think of where I heard that voice before. Then it clicked. The voice, the wide eyes and curled hair, waving manically…

"Keef?" we all said in unison.

"Yeah! Hey! Man Zim, I didn't know your basement was so cool! But I think I broke your fuse box!"

We all strained your necks looking around for the speaker, but there was no sign on him. Instead, his voice just seemed to radiate from all around us.

"Zim has no fuse box dirt-child! And how did you get here anyway?"

"Oh, I followed you guys! Surprise!"

"But how?" Dib cried, eyes widening.

"Oh, you're dog let me hide in the boot of your car!" he laughed, "What a cool ride!"

We all turned to glare at GIR who stood with his hands behind his back, grinning sheepishly, "But…" he muttered, "But he loveded you guys so much!"

Zim smacked his hand to his forehead and looked back up at the ceiling where he presumed the boy was speaking from.

"Keef, get out!" he yelled, shaking his fist.

"You always were such a kidder, Zim!" the demented boy giggled, making he shiver, "But even if you really wanted me to leave, I can't."

"What do you mean? Zim can open the door for you if you want." I offered, edging towards Dib out of habit.

There was a pause, "The door? Oh no, you kidder! I did that! No, I mean I really can't. But look what I _can_ do!"

All of a sudden, tubes fell down from the ceiling and wound around us like snakes, grouping the four of us together. The air was forced out of me as my body became tightly jammed between GIR and the curve of Zims PAK. How the heck did this kid manage to work these? Zim struggled, grunting in rage.

"Fuse box… Oh that troublesome human! He found the control room and must have gotten in the way of the signal of the computers A.I!"

"Hey!" GIR moaned, "I did that!"

"You mean he's been here more five minutes and he's already infiltrated more of the base than me?" Dib cried, "That's so annoying!"

"That's not the issue here Dib!" I snapped, "What does that mean Zim if he's gotten in the way of the signal?"

Zim gritted his teeth, "It means Amy-worm… that Keef isn't just in the house. He _is_ the house."

Dib and I froze, "You mean, like his brain got downloaded or something?" Dib asked.

"Exactly."

I gulped, "Uh, Keef? You don't happen to know where Gaz is, do you?"

There was a pause and the tubes were suddenly released us, sending us tumbling into a heap on the floor. Zim pushed me off of him and sent me crashing into Dib.

"Oh, Gaz is with me! We're playing hide and seek! Hey, hey buddies! Wanna play too? Okay! I'm it!"

Everything went deathly quiet for a moment. But then the high-pitched voice that sent shivers through my spine sounded up again; counting down from one hundred. My heart was starting to echo through my shirt, I was sure of it. This kid was insane! I looked at Dib and Zim, hoping they knew what to do. Dib was nervously chewing at his finger nails, eyes darting around at the many speakers that made it sound like the countdown was surrounding us. Zim clenched his fists.

"Zim, what do we do now?" I whispered, feeling GIR grabbing my hand fearfully.

He narrowed his eyes, "Run."


	7. Chapter 7: Sparking Sleep

I wasn't aware of how much time had passed, but if I was to take a guess, maybe about an hour or two. The idea of Keef being inside the house was bad enough, but now that he was actually part of the house, that was enough to make my blood turn to ice. And it wasn't as if we could run very far. Keep had blocked off all of the exits and we couldn't use the lifts properly because if was Keef who had control over them. We were well and truly stuck. However, running was the only thing that seemed to make sense right now. So we followed Zims lead. Zim led us around to the back of the computer and started pulling at a few wires, reconnecting them and avoiding the sparks that flew occasionally.

"Some system you've got here, Space-boy." Spat Dib sarcastically, "How didn't your security pick up on Keef breaking in let alone getting into the system?"

"Don't start, Dib-worm, you should know better than anyone that sneaking in here is possible. No matter how slim the chances may be of course…" Zim added, trying to regain some pride in his base.

I rolled my eyes, "Cut it out, the pair of you! Zim, can we get Keef out of the system, or at least get us out of here to find Gaz?"

Zim chewed his lip in concentration as he rearranged the wires in front of him, "To do the latter, we must achieve the former. Now this should render the computer into sleep mode… Curse you machine!"

"What's wrong?" I asked, peering over his shoulder.

I had no clue about computers but I could at least pretend. But then again, one look at the multitude of rainbow wires and tubes before me and my head was starting to spin. I backed off and left it to the professional. Or, left it to Zim anyway…

"I need to reach that electrical circuit, but it's jammed between those two tubes and I can't reach it. Zim needs something pointed…"

Me and Dib started rummaging thorough out pockets. I had nothing and by the way Dib was digging in his coat, he was empty handed too. He leant forward, ducking his head to examine more hidden pockets on the inside of his coat. The spike in his hair brushed against Zim who glared at the contact, then he tilted his head wryly.

"Perfect, Dib-filth!"

Without warning, Zim gripped the scythe-spike of Dibs hair and forced his head to the side before jamming the tip of his hair into the machinery. Dib cried out in protest, but wasn't quick enough to back away. I yelped in surprise as it looked like someone had put the boy on vibrate. Sparks crackled around him and sent his muscles into a spasm as his eyes widened with the electricity pulsing through him. Zim who had been holding onto Dib was also receiving a blast of the current, gritting his teeth in horror as lights started to illuminate on his PAK. Suddenly, there was a small puff of black smoke exploded form the back of the computer, forcing the boys backwards. Still jarring occasionally, they both sat up, a trail of smoke emitting from their heads.

"Barbeque!" GIR cried, pulling out a sausage on a stick from his skull and holding it over his masters head.

I snorted with laughter. They looked at me questioningly which only made them look all the more funny. Zim wasn't too bad, save for his antenna standing fully erect and crackling like a sparkler at random. Dib however, looked hilarious. The metal of his glasses had left ashen circles around his eyes giving him a racoon impression. The spike in his hair was well and truly electrocuted, also standing fully erect in the air making him seem taller by about two feet; however, due to the static in his hair, it now resembled the bushy and matted quality of a squirrels tail, not helping the racoon thing at all…

The sparkler alien and the racoon boy looked at one another for a moment before pointing and laughing. It didn't take long before they started to wonder why other was laughing. Slowly Dib started to brush his fingers against the ash and work his way up to the mass of hair that puffed into the air. Zim winced at the sparks coming off of his antenna and gritted his teeth.

"Nice one Space-monster…" Dib muttered.

"Shut up squirrel-boy…"

Zim pushed himself up to examine the wires of the computer, while secretly trying to extinguish the sparks. I tried to control my laughter enough to help Dib to his feet.

"You okay? OW!"

Where I had extended my hand to pull him to his feet, a large static shock jumped from him and bit my hand painfully. I snapped my hand away, making him loose balance and fall to the floor again.

"Sorry…" I winced apologetically.

This time helping him up properly. He brushed himself off and sighed, still shaking slightly from leftover electricity. Curiosity was taking over me… I smirked and reached up to prod my fingers gently through the wild mass of hair. He arched his brow at my child-like action, making me laugh again. Wow it was hot! I mean seriously, my fingers felt like they were raking through coal. He shook me away with a hint of a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"It's a good look for you." I joked.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever…"

"Well, you're helping each other out, that's the main thing." I grinned.

His shoulders slumped, "Seriously? You're still on that even now?"

I shrugged, "Considering you both are trying to get away from the same person, it matters now more than before."

He arched an eyebrow and smirked before jabbing me in the shoulder, giving me another killer static shock. GIR grinned and begged for a turn. Without warning, the crazed robot jumped and latched himself onto Dibs arm, the leftover static reacting with the metal figure and blinding me with bright sparks and the smell of cooking meat. GIR dropped to the floor, his neon blue eyes flashing wildly as he grinned from the effect. Dib gasped for air, the electrocuted hair even more out of control than before. I smirked.

"Ha! Victory for karma!"

"SUCCESS!" Zim cried, making us jump, "Computer Keef is in sleep mode, now we can navigate around the base without his knowing. Of course, we'll have to do things manually..."

He turned around and opened up a door that opened up to a long set of stairs that wound around upwards into darkness.

"Stairs, you had stairs the entire time and that's you're version of _manual_?" I gaped.

Zim narrowed his eyes, "You're point, human?"

I stole a glance at Dib before shaking my head, "Nothing… Lead the way."

"Now stay close," he warned us, "Zim will not wait for human stragglers."

We clambered up the stairs, panting for breath as the strain on our muscles started to take its toll. Jeeze, how many steps were there? Where were we even heading? Nevertheless, we followed Zim up into the darkness. There was the horrible feeling that we were being watched. But Keef was in sleep mode, right? Who could be watching us? No, I told myself, it's jus the dark playing tricks on me. Not knowing where I was going, my foot misjudged the distance between one step and the next, making me stumble. Something thin and cold hooked under my waist, tipping me back upright again. From the feel of it, I could have sworn it was one of Zims PAK legs, but I couldn't be sure. Still moving to keep up with them, I looked up and could just make out the magenta curve of the aliens eyes, looking over his shoulder at me with a mixture of amusement and irritation. Like when a child hurts itself after receiving warning from the parent, it was that kind of look, the '_See? Are you going to listen to me now?_' look. I smirked and hurried after him.

Behind me, I could hear Dib stumbling along. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the shadows of his arms trying to battle his hair back into position. A light was forming up ahead. We raced towards it with baited breath. Zim forced the door open and burst into the room. I took in the sight and gasped.

It was a large dome of a room with a large electrical current travelling around it. Along the edge of the room, the walkway we were standing on, supported this and only went out about six feet in front of us before giving away to a sheer drop. In the middle of the room was a platform that felt what looked like a control panel.

"This is the computer A.I room, now Keef's body should be here somewhere…" Zim muttered.

I swallowed hard, I didn't like the sound of a kids body being here somewhere. Dib made me jump by pointing to the right.

"There!"

GIR rushed over to a motionless body of a familiar red haired boy that was laying face down on the tiled floor. The android started poking him, his tongue poking from his lips in glee. Dib shooed the robot away and turned Keef over in his arms. I instantly took a step back. His bright green eyes now looked dull and dead. God I felt like I was going to throw up!

Zim eyed the motionless human passively, "Meh, fixable. Now we just need to switch the A.I back from the computer and into the worm-child."

He turned on his heel and used his PAK to hover across the wide gap between the platform and the control panel in the centre of the room. He started altering a few dials and narrowing his eyes in concentration.

"So he's not dead?" I really wanted to clarify this.

"No, he's still breathing. He's just out cold." Dib said, his voice altering from intrigue at the silent Keef, "…weird…"

"Dib-human!" Zim snapped.

"What?" Dib moaned.

"You may want to see this…"

Dib and I looked at one another questioningly. He looked across the gap towards Zim and huffed.

"How am I meant to get all the way over there?" he asked more to himself than anyone.

GIR jumped up grabbing Dibs hand in his and taking hold of mine in the other. He grinned and activated the rockets in his legs, lifting us into the air. Dib clenched his teeth in anxiousness as his feet dangled dangerously over the sheer drop. My eyes widened at the sight below, there was so much technology and wires, and how did he have time to manage all of this? It was amazing. I placed a bet with myself that Dib was wishing he'd brought a camera or something. I had one… in my bag back in the living room. Note to self, don't tell Dib that…

My legs buckled as GIR dropped us harshly behind Zim at the control panel. Zim was standing stiffly, looking down at a figure before him. I peered over his shoulder and felt the air catch in my throat. Dib edged his way closer.

"So what's the big fuss ov…." He trailed off, his eyed widened in horror, he rushed forward and started to shake the figure by its shoulder in panic, "Gaz? Gaz wake up!"

"Gazzie sleeping?" asked GIR tilting his head at the fuss Dib was making.

Gaz lay motionless in her brothers arms, her violet hair perfectly in place and her eyes closed as if in sleep. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. This wasn't happening. It couldn't, it just couldn't. Zim pushed the panicking boy out of the way and gripped Gaz by the shoulders, lifting her so that her feet hovered above the floor.

"Get off of her you -" Dib cried, getting to his feet ready for a fight.

Zim glared at him, "Silence, human! Zim is listening…"

We watched with baited breath as Zim pressed the side of his head to Gaz' chest; his antenna quirking in a specific rhythm. No one dared to make a sound. Zim lowered her slightly and angled his antenna so that the tips were angled over the side of her neck, also moving to a rhythm. The cold, harsh maroon eyes of the alien slowly began to soften and there was no hiding the trace of relief that glimmered there. His military-like posture relaxed as he lay Gaz back on the ground gently, pausing for a moment to brush a strand of hair out of her face. Zim jolted and suddenly seemed to remember that he was not alone. He waved his hand passively at us.

"She's fine." He scoffed, "Pfft, emotional humans…" his eyes darted from side to side.

Dib and I let out a gasp of relief. I blushed as I noticed that in the tenseness of the moment, I'd grabbed hold of Dibs hand tightly. My fingers trembling, I prised my fingers from his. But he held on tighter. I eyed him, he wasn't even looking at me, he was solely focused on his sister.

"So what's wrong with her?" he pressed.

Zim tilted his head, "It seems that when the computer signal was interrupted, it was not just Keef who got in the way."

"You mean Gaz is in the computer system too?" I cried, feeling slightly foolish as I found myself looking at the ceiling expecting to see her.

"That's what Zim said…" he rolled his eyes.

Dib looked down and reddened as he noticed he was still gripping my hand and snatched his away. He scratched his head in confusion.

"Is it even possible for two minds to be downloaded into the same computer?" he asked.

A machine in the background started to hum. The ground shook beneath our feet and nearly knocked us off balance. An insanely excitable voice echoed around us.

"Hey buddies! Hi, you found me! How fun was that? Want to go for another game?"

"He's awake!" I whispered in panic.

Suddenly, the ground shook more violently and the room became suddenly darker. A set of metallic claws descended down from the wires above and hovered over us, poised to attack. A growl of a voice sounded from the ceiling, threatening and dangerous…. And female…

"Okay… which one of you morons electrocuted me?"

Dib's pupils dilated and Zim started to back away in terror. I felt a cold chill travel down my spine as GIR latched into me in fear. Dib looked down at his sisters motionless body and then back up at the claws.

"Gaz?"


	8. Chapter 8: Cornered

One of the metallic claws swooped down towards us. Out of reflex I hit the floor, skidding along on my stomach. The pincers gripped Dib around the waist and lifted him into the air. The sound of Gaz voice echoing from the ceiling around us gave me the image that if she were in her body, her eyes would be wide with anger and teeth gritted to breaking point.

"What did you do to me Dib?"

Dib's eyes bulged as if they were going to pop right out of his head. The air was being forced out of him and the claws looked painful as they dug into his skin. The grip was loosened slightly, enough for him to gasp for air.

"I didn't do anything! You much have gotten in the way of the signal and ended up inside the computer with Keef!" he cried.

"I heard him snooping around." Gaz explained darkly, How was I supposed to know that we'd end up inside a computer?"

Another claw swooped down, making me flatten myself to the ground again as it just skimmed over my head. This time, it coiled around Zim, lifting him up and gave him a threatening shake.

"Fix this. Now." She snarled.

Zim narrowed his eyes, "Zim takes orders from no human! It was your own fault for messing arou-agh!"

His words were cut off into a strangled gargle as the tube tightened around him. Gaz sighed irritably and lowered the pair back down to the ground.

"Well?" she snapped.

Dib lifted up the side of his shirt slightly to reveal a dark bruise forming on the side of his waist. He tried to compose himself and held out his hands as if to calm the invisible force if his sister.

"Okay, Zim can you fix them?"

Zim scoffed, "Of course, I am ZIM! I just need to link up the signal to the bodies again and there we go."

"Simple enough…" I muttered, getting to my feet.

"Hey buddies!" the high pitched voice of Keef cried out, "Wanna play another game, yeah, huh? Yeah? Huh? Game, yeah?"

This kid was really starting to get on my nerves… "No Keef! No! We're not playing games anymore, okay! Now just shut up stop calling us your buddies! I'm not your buddy! I don't want to play games! And I do NOT want to listen to you babbling on anymore so just get back inside your body and leave us alone you annoying creepy happy child!"

Dib blinked slowly at my outburst and Zim tilted his head with… what was that, approval? I took in a few breaths and tried to calm down. Now, it took a lot for me to have an outburst like that. But this boy was pushing me to it. His voice was annoying, he was creepy and scary. No one was ever this happy. He hid in the back of a space ship to stalk us all the way from Wales. He broke into a house and was still talking about playing games. There was obsession. There was stalking. But this was just a weird hybrid of the two that was pushing me a little too far. I flinched as something tapped on my leg. I looked down to see GIR looking at me wide eyed and holding out a toy pig that he'd pulled out of his metal head. He handed it to me after giving it an affectionate squeak. My hand clenched around it, also making it squeak.

"Feel better?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah… Thanks." I forced a smile, handing it back to him.

There was a pause. A horrible awkward pause. The lights of the room darkened devilishly, the air turning chilly. At first I thought that Gaz had taken back control of the computer, but this was different. This wasn't her threatening atmosphere that we were used to, this was more to cause fear than uncomfortable tension.

"Yeah…" Keef mumbled, "You're right."

Dib arched his brow, "What?"

Keef brightened, "She's right. She's not by buddy. We don't need someone like her hanging around with us, do we bestest pals?"

Before anyone could react, a large tube descended down from the ceiling and swallowed me in darkness. I cried out in surprise. My hands felt around the circular walls of my prison. I was inside the tube, I figured out, pounding my fists against the metal barrier. I could hear Dib from outside calling my name, muffled through the metal and his attempts at forcing me out useless. I paused, I could feel a breeze. How could there be a breeze inside a tube that was fixed to the floor? Unless it was…

The blast of cold air rising upwards lifted me clean off my feet and upwards into the rest of the tube. My arms wound around my head for protection as a scream escaped me. My body flew through the air, occasionally clanging against the side of the tube by the changing directions of the air. My feet hit solid ground with such force that I yelped in pain as my ankle twisted awkwardly. The light from the room made me wince. Where was I?

My hands felt along a wall that was transparent. I breathed softly, watching it condense into mist in front of me. Glass. There floor was curved, explaining why my ankle had landed awkwardly. Looking up, I saw that the metal tube had vanished, leaving me looking up at a small opening that was a good ten feet above me. My new prison was as narrow as the tube had been, also circular. That's when I clocked on. I was in some sort of giant test tube. Looking down through the curved bottom, I could see that I was a food way away from ground, by my guess, 20 feet or more? I sighed and rested my head against the glass. Brilliant…

"Keef?" I called, "Let me out, now!" I demanded. No answer.

Wait. I still recognised where I was. The circular walkway around the edge of the room, a single platform in the middle with a control panel. The three figures standing there in shock. I was still in the A.I room. I pounded my fists against the glass, my ears ringing at the echoes it made.

"Dib! Zim! GIR! Over here!" I screamed, praying for their attention, "I'm over here!"

Nothing. Dib carried on beating the crud out of the tube, still thinking that I was in there while Zim returned to the control panel. GIR hoped from one foot to the other, not knowing if he should aid his master, or turn to the large headed boy and help him. Instead, he just carried on hoping, finding it a source of entertainment. All of a sudden, the glass shook as something started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and looked at it in shock. Mum? Really?

"Uh, hi mum." I really didn't want to talk at that moment, I rushed my words, answering her questions swiftly and buying as much time as possible, "Yeah I'm… great. Yeah lots of fun, uh… I'm… at Dibs. Yeah, I don't think I'll be home for tea sorry. Oh uh, Zim actually invited us to sleep over tonight!" I face-palmed, like she was going to believe that! "Yeah surprised us too. Yes Gaz will be there too. I'll text when I'm there. Okay, bye love you bye!"

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and breathed with relief. Man she had the worst timing ever! Well, looks like I know where I got that from now… Always ringing at the… Wait. I looked down at the hand that had shoved the phone away and lifted it up to eye level. I hoisted my sleeve back and brought my communicator into view. I grinned, perfect.

My fingers jabbed in the code that would reach Dibs communicator and waited impatiently. My eyes bore down on Dib from the other side of the room, silently begging him to answer. I watched as the tube shot back into the ceiling, making Dib jump backwards and onto his rear in surprise. This seemed to jolt him back to his senses. He looked down at his wrist, confused. He opened the lid and connected us.

His eyes widened as he came into view on screen, "Amy? Where are you? Where'd be take you? Are you among any of the aliens space victims? Reckon you can get a picture?"

I rolled my eyes and found myself taking of Zim's sarcastic tone, "Turn around Dib…"

From the other side of the room, I could see Dib turning on his heel, he looked up and caught sight of me inside the large glass test tube. He let out a yelp of shock, getting Zims attention. Dib pointed at me, jaw hanging open. Zim tilted his head before following the point with his eyes. Instantly, his magenta eyes widened, his expression unreadable. I lifted a hand and waved my fingers at them sarcastically. Through the communicator, I could hear what was being said, and it didn't sound good.

"Zim fix this! We need to get Keef and Gaz out of the computer now!" Dib demanded.

"Because Zim was having such fun keeping them in there, was he, Dib-worm!" Zim snapped sarcastically, "It takes time! I'm tracking where they are in the system so that I can program them into the right bodies."

"Awe, but I'm having fun playing with you guys!" Keef chuckled brightly, "Now it's just the three of us, just like the old days, remember? Wasn't it fun?"

Gaz's voice snarled, "No this isn't fun. Now back off and leave the controls to someone who knows what their doing."

The room shook, making me lose my balance and slip on the glass. The test tube swayed dangerously. I held my breath and clenched my eyes shut, expecting to fall. Luckily it came to a stop, still secure in place. The room gave another violent jolt as a spark of static burst along the wires in the roof. There was the sound of Keef grunting in pain.

A large computer screen indented in the wall sparked into life. It cracked down the middle, one half a dark violet, the other a sky blue. a green line fell into place among the blue and morphed into a stick-man figure. On the violet side, a red line morphed into a stick-person with a triangular skirt. The two figured eyed one another before the red lunged at the green, knocking it to the floor and delivering a swift punch to the face.

"Dib?" I called into the communicator, "What's going on?"

Dib looked at me through the device and gave me a confused glance, "I really have no clue…"

The view on my screen swivelled, making Dib cry out in pain. I looked outside to see Zim twisting Dibs arm awkwardly so that he could look at me through the communicator. I resumed my previous view, seeing Zim narrowing his eyes at me.

"Zim has cornered the worm-children into this section of the system. Now while they're trapped in their, I can channel the signal back to the original computer and get them out for good. As for you…" he sneered, "Zim thinks you'll make a good test subject, since you're already prepared."

I rolled my eyes and said deliberately softly, "No time for sweet-talk, Zimmers, just hurry it up."

Zim quirked his antenna in irritation; locking eyes so that he glared at me with burning annoyance while I contradicted him and grinned. We often did this. He'd try and intimidate me and even if he did manage to, I'd just irk him more by pretending it amused me, treating it as an act of friendship which just messed with his head. Nine times out of ten, it just made the situation more funny, but that one out of ten… I was lucky it was so rare. Like now for example, this was one of the nine.

"Zim…" Dib gasped, "Let go of my arm!"

I looked over my shoulder at the two as Zim released Dibs twisted arm. Dib held it protectively and glared warningly at the alien. Back on the main computer screen, Keef could be heard crying in pain as his figure was getting the pixels beaten out of him by Gaz.

"Wow! This is some really realistic interactive game! He buddy! Zim! Dib! Wanna play? Gaz is real good at this game!" Keef laughed over the pain.

"This is not a game!" Gaz spat, "And if it was I'd never play it! The graphic are horrible!"

Zim pointed up at her stick-figure warningly, "Zim did well with the time he had, little Gaz!"

I arched my brow at him. Little Gaz, eh? Oh man, if we got out of this in one piece… I was never going to let him forget that one. It was as if he could sense my thoughts as he changed his focus of point at me instead. I knew I was pushing my luck, but I couldn't resist. I made a heart shape with my hands and held it up to the glass, mouthing his and Gaz' names. He jolted, outraged at my actions and turned gruffly back to the control panel. I caught sigh of Dib looking at me. He folded his arms and shook his head, unimpressed with me apparently. Without thinking, I winked and held my heart shape out to him.

Hoping he thought it was a mistake, I snatched my hands away and started chipping away the colours of my nail polish. What the heck did I do that for? Dib was my friend. I was just winding him up, as well as myself, I thought forcefully. I stole a peek upwards to find him still looking at me, I couldn't tell from where I was, but I was sure that his cheeks were a little more rosy than before. No, Amy stop it!

Zim bent down, pulling a set of wires out from the panel and fastening one set to Keefs' head, the other to Gaz. He pressed a button that I could see and paused, eyes quivering with anticipation. All of a sudden, Zim threw his hand in the air. Through the communicator, I could hear him clearly.

"INGENIOUS!" he cleared his throat, "Its all set up, now Zim just needs to wait until the personalities are fully reloaded into the bodies."

"And that will take… how long?" Dib asked, sceptically.

Zim shrugged, "Impatient worm-child… Well with GIR it took ten minutes, but then again…" he paused to look at his associate who was still hoping from foot to foot, making the toy pig squeak with every hop, "…there wasn't that much to load."

"Maybe cuz your machinery is stupid?" Dib asked, smirking.

"I'll have you know Dib-monkey, that GIR is highly advanced. He's just… new. So there's still not much… He's just… There wasn't… LIAR!"

Both me and Dib face-palmed at the same time.

Keef giggled, "So what game we gonna play next, huh, huh? This is fun and all, but why don't we play something else? Oh I know, how about me make some cakes? And then we can go swimming! Why not play treasure hunt with ice-cubes! And then we could -"

Gaz growled and made a strangled grunt, "Shut up! You're voice is more irritating that Dibs!"

As she cried out in rage. The computer started sparking again. The stick figures faded into darkness and the floor started to shake. The glass prison I was in swayed, this time starting to crack. A few crumbled bits of debris fell from the ceiling. Cracks snaked up the walls. Oh no, Gaz was getting angry… which mean the house was getting angry… Zim pressed buttons at random, trying desperately to keep them under control, but the sweat that was forming on his brow made us see how difficult that actually was. There was an almighty crack of electric, and everything went dark.


	9. Chapter 9: Reset

From my glass prison, I couldn't see a thing. Everything was deadly silent. Only the occasional spark from the computer giving light and sound. My hand brushed against something damp on the glass. My breath condensing, I figured, noticing how heavy I was breathing. I wasn't afraid to admit it… I was scared. Across the room, I could see two floating orbs, bright neon blue. GIR! I was positive that those were GIR's eyes.

"GIR?" I called out, "Dib? Zim? Dib can you hear me?"

Silence. I sighed. I should have known that calling them wasn't going to do any good. If they couldn't hear me earlier, then they weren't going to hear me now. Perfect…

"Amy?"

The voice was a lot closer than I thought, I yelped in surprise and flattened myself against the curved walls of my prison. In fact, it sounded like it was coming from right next to me… I looked down and breathed with relief. Of course, my communicator was still in contact with Dib. Bringing it up to eye lever, I saw the shadowed outline of Dib on screen, outlines faintly by the glow from GIR's eyes. His eyes were darting behind his glasses in panic.

"What's going on down there?"

Dib winced in pain as Zim twisted his arm again to get a better view of me, "The sudden outburst from the Gaz-human has made the computer short-circuit."

"Like this KABLAM!" GIR sang from behind his master.

"So what does that mean exactly?" I pressed, feeling awfully claustrophobic in the gloom.

"It means, Amy-worm, that now all power is down. Zim has no control over his base and the worm-children are frozen in the system."

"Can you get them out?"

"Would Zim be wasting his time conversing with you if that were the case?" he snapped.

For a moment, there was a pause, but then I answered, "Yes…"

I smirked as I heard Dib answer in time with me on that one and GIR chuckling in the background. From the shift in shadows, I presumed that Zim was now narrowing his eyes at me. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately… But that was straying from the point. The screen shifted before me as Dib snatched his wrist away.

"Zim, seriously, grab my arm like that again -"

"You'll what, Dib-worm?"

"I'll… man, I'll do _something_!"

"Oooooh! Something sounds like something!" GIR giggled.

"Guys!" I called, getting their attention, "Not the time, okay?"

"She's right, isn't there a way to get the power back on?" Dib asked, lifting his arm up so that I had a better view of the two of them from the communicator.

Zim tapped his chin, "Well, there's the reset button…"

I could almost see Dib deflate, "Reset button…"

"There's a reset button?" I asked sceptically.

"Naturally. Press that and hopefully things will go back to normal." Zim answered matter-of-factly.

Oh if I was standing next to him, I so would have punched him. But by the sudden sound of flesh smacking against flesh and the view from my communicator shaking wildly, Dib took care of that for me.

"Why did you mention that before you stupid lizard!" Dib cried.

"Because…" he faltered, clearly not wanting to bruise his ego as well as wanting to have praise for his idea, "Zim's brain was so overloaded with other genius that that particular one was lost, Dib-monkey!"

"What brain?" Dib retorted.

"GUYS!" I yelled, making my ears ring as the sound bounced off the glass and back to me, "Just. Press. The. Reset. Button. Now." I said through gritted teeth.

From what I could see through the screen, with the little light was coming from GIR's eyes, Zim was slowly backing away from the communicator and back to the control panel. Dib manoeuvred the screen so that we had full view of each other. He arched his brow at me with a look that made it hard to tell if he was amused or cautious of me. Possibly both knowing him.

"Touchy today?"

"Yeah, well, you'd be too if you were stuck in a test tube…" I pouted, "What's he up to now?"

All of a sudden, light flooded the labs. I grunted in pain as my eyes started to water, snapping shut from the brightness. Looks like Zim found the reset button. I peeked my eyes open, adjusting to the light slowly. Wow, the screen was well and truly fried. It was cracked right down the middle and shattered at the corners, smoke seeped through the gaps and sparked every now and again. Zim looked up and clenched his fists in anger at the sight. He tapped some more on the panel and managed to bring up two images on screen. Distorted and fuzzy from the screens state, I could make out that they were two rectangles, slowly starting to fill up. One filling with green, the other with purple.

"There, the Gaz and Keef-filth are still frozen in the system, as soon as their minds are fully loaded, I can program the signal back to their bodies." Zim explained.

"I still don't see why you didn't just mention this before…" Dib muttered.

"Zim did!"

"No he didn't!" GIR said, tilting his head.

"You human-maggots just did not listen." Zim waved his hand passively.

"But -"

"Dib," I urged through the communicator, getting tired of their squabbling, "It's seriously not worth it…"

"Victory for Zim!"

I rolled my eyes. Normally I was more patient than this, but with Keef stalking us, being trapped in a test tube, and being told that this entire problem could have been fixed in a matter of minutes instead of going all around the mulberry-bush… You can see my point. Where I come from, this is what would have been called a 'wastreff amswer'. Translation: A waste of time! I sighed, I could do with a cwtch right about now…

After some time, it became noticeable that Gaz's bar was loading up a lot faster than Keef's. The purple was at a good 80% full whereas the green was struggling to reach 30%. Was Gaz just really eager to get out or was Keef resisting? Wait, they were both frozen in the system, they didn't have an opinion of this yet! Maybe it was just a glitch. At least, I hoped it was a glitch. It was pretty hard to tell with Zims technology.

As soon as the purple bar was fully loaded, there was an almighty spark from the computer that shot down a wire that was connected to the computer. The wire started to glow, travelling from the computer and snaking its way around the labs, at one point shooting past the opening of my test tube. We watched with baited breath as it finished its route by entering the sets of wires that were still connected to the motionless body of Gaz. I turned around to get a full view of the scene from above. In seconds, her entire body started to glow and spark, convulsing from the electricity. But as soon as it started, it was over. And Gaz still wasn't moving.

Dib rushed to his sisters side and started to shake her arm gently. Zim picked up GIR by the waist and started to prod Gaz with the tip of the robots antenna. Jeez I could feel my heart pounding, was she okay? Why wasn't this working? Why wasn't… Oh there we go.

Gaz had stayed motionless until both her brother and Zim were close enough . Then, her eyes had snapped open and her hands clenched to fists around their throats. She lunged forward, knowing them off their feet and pinning them to the floor. They tried to cry out but all the air was either trapped inside their lungs or fighting to get inside. From the communicator, I could hear their strangled gasps.

"If you _ever_ do anything like that to me again…" Gaz growled, "Then you both shall enter a hell that was personally created for your own insanity…"

Man, even I felt a shudder. Gaz released them and left them to drink in the air greedily. She looked across the room and up at me. She arched an eyebrow sarcastically and folded her arms.

"You had to go and get trapped, didn't you?"

If it wasn't for Dibs communicator still active, I wouldn't have heard her. Actually, I was thankful that I could hear her, by the looks of it, she wasn't in the room to be ignored, accidently or otherwise. I held my hand up in a 'ta-daa!' style and smirked.

"Anything for adventure, remember?"

I yelped in pain as something hot brushed against the back of my hand. By instinct, my body flattened against the curved wall and looked up at the source. Where the purple glow as emitted along the wires above the tube, there was now a second green one. But one of the wires were disconnected, so only a few sparks were managing to get through. The rest was building up into a static ball of green light. Another spark fell loose and this time landed on my arm. It burned my skin, leaving a sore red mark. I looked over at the group worriedly, what was this? On screen, Keef's bar was just barely pushing 40% now. That's when it hit me… along with another scorching spark. The communicator was brought up to eye level, desperately searching for someone.

"Dib! Dib, look at the broken wire above the tube I'm in. Keef's mind isn't loading through properly!"

Dib looked at me with a puzzled expression for a moment before he followed my instructions. His pupils dilated.

"Think you've got a reset button for that, Space-boy?" Dib asked sarcastically.

Zim looked up, "_This you got a reset button for that!"_ he repeated with a mocking tone, "That's simple enough, just connect the wires."

"So what're you waiting for?" Gaz asked.

Zim paled, "Zim cannot get up there…"

"Seriously?" Dib snapped.

"Why don't you try, Dib-maggot?"

"What d'you expect me to do, fly?"

"If Zim throws that big head of yours, will that help?"

"That'd be kinda funny actually…" Gaz mumbled.

"Gaz! Don't encourage him! And my heads not big!"

By this point, I'd had enough of listening to them argue while dodging cinders from the wires. The tube was narrow enough for me to place both palms flat against the glass. I pressed as hard as I could and jumped up, holding my body weight and pressing my shoes against the walls too. Right, I was off the floor, that was one thing. Moving my weight to my feet, I shuffled my arms up a few inched before moving the strain back to my hands, shuffling my feet upwards too. I looked down and smirked. So I was now an _incredible_ two feet off the base of the tube, go me… But still, that was two feet closer to the top. I continued to shimmy myself up along the glass, begging myself not to look down. The rim of the tube was getting ever closer, which meant that the falling dregs of electric were getting hotter. I winced in agony when one brushed against my skin. Finally, I reached the top, still half listening to the boys argue about…

"Well your eye-wear is stupid, it does nothing to improve my eyesight!" Zim pointed out.

"Because it's made specially for me, moron!"

If my entire weight wasn't being held by my palms flat against glass I so would have face-palmed by this point. Gritting my teeth, my fingers curled over the rim of the glass for extra support as I swung my leg over. Straddling the glass's edge, I swayed from the sheer drop. On one side of me, was the tube that I was at risk of falling back into, on the other, the rest of the lab that lay below the walkway, filled with wires and machinery. Don't look down. Don't look down! Why was I telling myself this after I'd already looked down? I hitched my other leg over so that I was sitting more comfortable, both legs dangling inside the tube.

"Hi Amy-Cakes!"

I jumped and nearly slipped right off the support and back into the prison. My hands gripped around the glass and looked towards the source of the voice. GIR grinned and waved at me, hovering beside me with the use of his rocket legs. I groaned, a feeling of dejectedness washing over me.

"Amy!" Dib called, panic in his tone, "What're you doing?"

"I _was_ going to connect the stinking wires!" I snapped.

"That's what GIR is for, idiot human…" Zim sniggered.

My shoulders slumped, "Then why didn't you just send him _before_ I started climbing, moronic alien."

"Zim was interested to see if the Amy-worm would make it or not."

"So was I to be honest…" Gaz mumbled, arching an eyebrow.

"You mean you saw her doing that?" Dib cried, "She could have gotten herself killed!"

"I still could if someone doesn't connect the wires and get me down from here!" I retorted, not wanting them to get into another fight.

Zim looked at GIR and nodded nonchalantly. GIR gave his master the thumbs up and hovered a little higher. He gripped the broken wire where the green light was building up and slammed it forcefully into its connecter. There was a sudden explosion as the energy blasted through the wiring. The force of it knocked me backwards. I cried out involuntarily as I felt myself falling, but stopped when the air was knocked out of me when my back hit against something solid. Dizziness clouded my mind as the blood started rushing to my head. Luckily, where my legs were hooked over the glass rim, my knees were now holding me in place upside down.

On the computer screen, Keef's bar filled up to 100% in a matter of milliseconds. The boys body convulsed with the electrical surge. Then, everything went still. Dib prodded the boy with his foot, but he didn't move. Slowly, Dib bent down and poked him again.

"He's just knocked out, I think." Dib said, answering all of out silent questions.

"So, it's over now?" Gaz asked sceptically.

"Yes, thank Irk is it. Now if you humans don't mind… GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

**A/N:**

**Sorry that this chapter wasn't that good, or eventful, I had a major case of writers block and the end result came out a little rushed. Still, there's more to come, after all, there's still five more days of the 'deal' left, hahaha! Sorry again, but review and tell me what you think anyways XD**


	10. Chapter 10: Exit

**A/N:**

**Again sorry for the crappy last chapter, hope this ones better XD**

"Uh… how about a little help first?" I called, waving at them sarcastically from my upside down state.

Dib appeared to be blushing, "Uh, Amy…" he pointed at his shirt and looked at the ground.

I arched my brow in confusion, that is, until I noticed how loose my top felt. I looked down, or up as the case may have been, and groaned as it became apparent what Dib was signalling to. Where I was hanging upside down, gravity was playing around with my clothes, making my top slip down so that it was bunched up just below my neckline, leaving practically everything from my waist up revealed. My cheeks burned as I tried to adjust myself and regain my dignity. However, the move I moved, the more I was slipping. The fabric of my jeans was not having a very good grip of the smooth glass.

"Okay, could really do with some help now!" I called, feeling dizzier by the second.

Zim shrugged, "Meh, one less pesky human."

"ZIM!" Dib and I cried out in unison, Gaz simply narrowed her eyes dangerously.

My mind started racing, "Uh… Zim wait! Remember, Irkens never go back on a deal, right? And we still have that deal for you and Dib to be friends, remember, until after my birthday. If I die now, then I'll never have my birthday! So you'll be stuck in that deal forever!"

He paused and slowly turned on his heel to glare at me. From a human perspective, everything I was saying was a load of rubbish. The whole birthday deal was a load of rubbish and started out as a prank. But hey, if it was going to save my neck, then I was willing to milk it for all it was worth.

"Yeah!" Dib added, "Yeah she's right!"

He winked at me slyly. Thank the lord I wasn't the only one exaggerating this crap. Zim looked at GIR who was still hovering above me and nodded reluctantly. GIR grinned and grabbed hold of my ankles and lifted my away from the glass. I fought the urge to throw up as he zoomed us through the air. As soon as we were close enough to the walkway exit, he released me, sending me crashing to the hard ground. My eyes clenched shut, expecting pain. Oh don't get me wrong, I felt pain all right, but it was softer than I expected. Prising my eyes open, I smirked as I saw that my soft landing was due to the stomach of a certain winding, and very ticked off, alien.

"Much appreciated, Zimmers!" I smirked, standing up and helping him to his feet.

"If this verbal contract didn't bind Zim in such a way… Oh such plans would I create for your doom…"

Just as I was about to make a comeback, I felt myself being spun around and coming face to face with a magnified pair of coffee coloured eyes.

"You're okay, right?"

I cleared my throat, "Aren't I always? "

Dib seemed to take notice of his hands on my shoulders and snatched them away swiftly, "Uh, okay, good."

I smirked and looked at Gaz, "And are you alright? Being in the computer must have been -"

"It was no big deal." She rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah…"

She brushed past us and looked down at the unconscious body of Keef. Wow even in his sleep he still had that creepy grin on his face. Gaz reached down and grabbed him roughly by the back of his shirt and lifted him out in front of her so that his feet just about dragged along the floor. She walked with him to the edge of the walkway and dangled him over the mass of wires and machinery below. Almost mockingly, she began to slowly release him, one finger at a time.

"Gaz!" I cried, "What the hell?"

She turned her head to look at me, "If you want a pest gotten rid of, you need to make sure the jobs done properly."

"Zim likes the way you think, little Gaz."

Oh there it was again! But I wasn't sure that making a comment on it at this time was very wise. Gaz released another finger.

"You know, when we were both in the system, occasionally out brainwaves crossed wired. I felt his disturbing gleeful disposition, Amy, his _glee_… No one forced me into that and gets away with it." She growled.

"Then wouldn't killing him be… merciful?" Dib questioned, his voice unusually high pitched from nervousness.

Gaz paused, contemplating his words. After a horrible moment of where I was sure she was going to drop him, she shrugged and pulled him back to safety. She tossed the boy towards Zim and folded her arms.

"He's gonna know you're an alien, you know. Got anything sharp you can stick in his brain?"

Zim blinked, taken back by her harsh manner and willingness to cause harm to the boy. Slowly, a wry grin started to form on his face, showing his zipper-like teeth. Me and Dib backed away slowly, feeling a sudden chill in the air.

"I think I may have something lying around…" Zim smiled wryly.

"Y-you're not going to, h-hurt him right?" I muttered, feeling the sudden urge to turn tail and run, "Just… alter his memory a little?"

They both looked at me as if I'd interrupted some seriously intimate moment… maybe I had, this was some real progress for them. Gaz relaxed slightly and shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'll work on him tonight." Zim muttered, still looking at Gaz with a slightly dazed expression, "Then he shall be disposed of in the morning."

"Disposed?" Dib asked, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms.

Zim huffed and turned to point at us, "If you care about the human-worm so much then feel free to take him off my hands in the morning!"

Taking the hint, I tugged on Dibs sleeve and tried to lead him towards the exit. Gaz was already ahead of us, glaring right ahead of her and clearly disgruntled that I'd interrupted her reign of terror on the unconscious boy. Don't get me wrong, Keef was scary, creepy, didn't like me and had trapped me in a test tube… but I still wasn't the type of person to let someone get killed. Punishment however, was something else entirely. Zim could do with him what he wanted for the night. It was no business of mine. However if Keef shows us in the morning with an extra head or a missing limb… I may feel a little guilty. Possibly. Hehe…

Travelling through the base, I grabbed my bag from the floor and hitched it over my shoulder. Gaz picked up the broken remains of her Game-Slave and shuddered in anger. She tossed it to the side, letting a few pale ghostly spirits evaporate from it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out another console. She caught sight of me staring in surprise and simply shrugged.

"It pays to be prepared."

I couldn't argue with that… The three of us made it out into the open in the front yard. It was starting to rain again and there was a distance rumble of thunder. Another storm was coming in. Gaz ignored us and carried on walking towards her house. I hesitated and looked over my shoulder at my own house.

"Something wrong?" Dib asked, tilting his head.

"I kinda told my mum I was staying over Zim's tonight. You know, just in case we ended up being trapped by Keef a little longer. She'd get a bit suspicious if I randomly came home for no reason."

Dib chewed his lip in thought, "Uh, well, you know… You did stay the night there when she thought you were at mine so… you know, you can, if you want you can… stay over mine tonight when she thinks your there. Sort of, mixing it up a little… yeah…"

He shifted from foot to foot, cheeks slightly rosy. I smiled, blushing a little myself. Wait, why was I blushing? I'd had sleepovers around his loads of times before. This was no different. Damn it, him acting all jittery and nervous was rubbing off on me, and there wasn't even reason for it! Come on Amy, grow up.

"That'd be really great. Thanks."

He shrugged and started walking down the road, me following at his side.

"So, what do you think Zim's gonna do to Keef?" I asked, trying to make some conversation.

Dib held his chin in thought, "Who knows. Maybe something like the first time where he replaced his eyes with robotic ones, or maybe cover him in more of that happy goo stuff so that his brain explodes or maybe…" He trailed off when he saw my wide-eyed expression, "Well, like I said, who knows."

I swallowed thickly, "So what happens tomorrow?"

"Send him home? Or send him somewhere… as long as it's as far away as possible." Dib shuddered.

I nodded in agreement, "I'm sure Zim will have some idea."

Dib rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Doesn't he always. Oh yeah," he put on a fake smile, "I mean, yeah cuz Zim always has the best ideas!"

I laughed curtly, "Very funny. You know that you don't actually have to follow that birthday wish, it was a joke. And even if you did have to follow it, you'd only have to pretend for a few days."

Dib nodded, "I know that."

"So why're you still making an effort?"

He looked away and started chewing the inside of his cheek, but didn't answer me. I could feel myself starting to twitch with curiosity, but I could sense him growing more uncomfortable. So just this once, I battled with myself and kept my mouth shut. Oh great, we were falling back into an awkward silence. Quick, say something so that you don't make things worse!

"Just realised, I haven't had a chance to brush my teeth or anything today, I bet I look a right state."

I instantly, reddened and fought the urge to slap myself in the face. Of all things to start a conversation, why make it about my personal hygiene, or lack of for that particular day? Idiot!

Dib however, just smiled. "Nah, you look fine." He caught me look at him and looked back at his shoes, "You know, for… for…"

I think I would have preferred the awkward silence, "Thanks." I smiled.

Thankfully, it wasn't much longer before we arrived at his house, once again, Professor Membrane was at work. Over time, he'd slipped back into his habit of not spending much time with his children as was to be expected. Dib had made it very clear with me that he didn't mind and that I wasn't to interfere… again. I'd promised.

Gaz was sitting on the sofa, deep within the zone of her gaming. From receiving much warning and unfortunately some personal experience… I didn't try to talk to her or even say hello. I just held my breath, and edged around the room and into the kitchen behind Dib. He put a pizza in the oven and directed me to the bathroom. Without hesitation, I jumped in the shower and brushed my teeth and just tried to get clean. Do you blame me? I'd spent the night sleeping on a sofa, didn't have a chance to sort myself out in the morning and spent the day running around an alien base and escaping a glass tube. I still a girl; I had my cravings for a good shower. Clean and dried, I went back to the kitchen to gorge on pizza.

"Better?" asked, pushing the food towards me.

"Loads, thanks." I answered, blushing and shovelling the slice into my mouth so that he didn't have to ask me any more questions about my cleaning habits.

It was starting to get dark outside and the rain was clattering against the windows, and frankly we were both totally beat from the days events, so it wasn't long before we were upstairs in his bedroom and setting up my sleeping bag for the night. I changed into my nightclothes in the bathroom to give him privacy. By the time I re-entered, Dib was already under his covers. As I lay down, I felt that things were too quiet… That was fixed by two things, a clap of thunder, and me.

"Dib?"

He peeked over the edge of the bed, head propped up on his elbows, "Yeah?"

I swallowed hard, "I'm sorry."

He tilted his head, "What for?"

"About the whole Keef thing. If I hadn't made a big deal about that wish, then we wouldn't have gone to Hay-On-Wye and wouldn't have bumped into him and -"

"Okay…" he interrupted, "Firstly, I know that the wish was just a joke, even if Zim doesn't and frankly I admire that you have the guts to wind him up about it so much. Secondly, no one knew that Keef was going to show up there, and it was GIR who let him stow away, not you. As for him getting into the base, you can blame that on Zim's cruddy security. So, you know, you can't really blame yourself."

I shrugged from inside the sleeping bag, "Still feel guilty though…"

He smirked, "If I pretend to be mad, will you let it go?"

I chewed my lip, "Maybe… In some weird sense…"

He narrowed his eyes and shook his fist at me in mock anger, "Curse you trickster human and your verbal contract that binds us so and forced us to suffer the wrath of Keef!"

I burst into laughter at his attempt to mimic Zim's voice. It actually wasn't bad. After holding his pose, he too started laughing. It was funny hearing him laugh, he didn't do it very often. He smirked and chuckled every now and again, maybe even give a harsh snigger if Zim was involved, but it was rare that he actually really laughed. It was infectious to say the least. And… it kinda made me blush for some reason. I forced myself to laugh harder, trying to pass my redness off as lack of air than anything else. We were jarred from our thoughts by a loud rumble of thunder. He trailed back into a small smile and cleared his throat.

"So, your birthday…"

I sighed, "Yeah, four days tomorrow. Well, three really, the fourth being my actual birthday. Looks like the deals shorter than you think."

He shrugged, "Not that we've been sticking to it."

"You've been trying at least. Though I'm still not sure why."

He blinked, "So… you're sure you don't want a present for anything?"

"No." I answered, maybe a little too quickly, "I just… don't like the fuss is all. When people buy me stuff, even on an occasion, it just feels like I've got nothing to give back, you know?"

He scoffed, "I'm sure a birthday is a reasonable exception."

"Some may think. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not like some people."

"I've noticed…" he muttered so quietly that I wasn't sure if I'd heard him properly.

"Pardon?"

He started babbling, his eyes darting, "I said I've… noted you're differences, you being able to tell that Zim's an alien for example, and being a little taller and that you're okay with breaking an entering and -"

Without thinking, a reached up and placed a hand on his arm and smiled softly, stopping his rant, "Thanks Dib."

He cleared his throat was I removed my hand, why did I do that? What was wrong with throwing a pillow at his head or just plain interrupting like I would have first thought? I must have been more tired that I thought.

"So uh, you really don't want anything?" he pressed.

I rolled my eyes and grinned, "No, thank you."

He smirked and shifted so that he was half way back to laying down again, but I could just catch the words he muttered, "Too bad then."

"What?" I shot up into sitting position, "I told you not to!"

He clenched his eyes shut and rolled over so that his back was to me. I wriggled out of my sleeping bag and stood next top his bed, shaking his shoulders. He bit his lip to stop from sniggering, which only made me more persistent. I grabbed my pillow and jumped onto his bed, smacking him over the head with it. He knocked the back of my knees with his feet so that I tumbled onto the mattress while he grabbed his pillow in a counter attack. He poked the area below my ribs, making me shriek in laughter as I rolled over to avoid him, but ended up getting caught in his sheets, pulling both of us to the floor.

I landed on my back, feeling horribly winded. He landed over me, his quick reflexes shooting his arms out either side of my head to stop himself from landing fully on top of me. We both reddened as we noticed our chests were inches apart, out faces even closer. I didn't move, I wanted to, but the direction I was interested in was one that didn't make sense let alone be allowed, so I stayed put. Dib lowered his eyes before composing himself and snapping them back up to mine. The corner of his mouth twitched and he scuttled backwards to let me sit up. Even from an upright position, we were still really close. I was reminded of the previous night where he'd pulled me into a hug because I was scared. Why was I thinking of that? That was nothing, he was just my friend. That's all. No, it was time to end this, it was just getting awkward.

I smacked him with the pillow again, "Yeah, and it won't be a pillow I'll hit you with if you buy me anything for my next birthday."

He breathed and nodded slowly, "Warning taken…" He looked down and noticed the mass of sheets, "Oh, uh, right."

I watched as he sorted his bedding out again and climbed back into bed while I returned to my sleeping bag. I cleared my throat, not wanting to end things there.

"Goodnight, Dib…"

I heard him shift, his arm dropped down the side of the bed, hanging inches from me. I didn't think anything of it, he often did that when he was drifting to sleep. Sometimes it was his leg, one time his head drooped over the edge, until the weight pulled him off the bed completely. But tonight, just his arm, that was safe for him, I concluded.

"Goodnight, Amy…" he yawned

Out of nowhere, a streak of lightning illuminated the bedroom shortly followed by a roar of thunder. It took my by surprise and I accidently let out a small yelp. My body jumped from the shock and I sat bolt upright. Dib too jumped into sitting position.

"You scared?" he asked, no more than a whisper.

"No." I lied, "What gave you that idea?"

"Because I'm sure the blood has been cut off from my hand…"

I looked to my side and blushed as I'd accidently grabbed his free hand in my brief moment of surprise. Hastily, I snatched it away and lay back down, rolling over with my back to him.

"Sorry…" I muttered.

There was a pause, then I heard him shifting along his sheets. He cleared his throat, making me sit up to look at him. He'd shuffled alone so that he was closer to the wall, pulling back the covers to reveal some space. More lightning, highlighting his reddened cheeks.

"If you're scared again… you could… well last night on the sofa, you were scared so I… Well, of you want we could, what did you call it?"

I chewed my lip anxiously, "A cwtch?"

He tossed the covers back and shook his head, "Sorry, stupid idea, uh, goodnight…"

I smiled and was about to let him have his quiet, when another rumble of thunder made me jump. Without even noticing what I was doing, I'd jumped out of the sleeping bag and was sliding under the covers next to him. In the gloom I could see his eyes widening. To save my dignity, I turned over so my back was facing him.

"Now I'm not scared." I said forcefully, "I'm just… cold…"

Man I was a terrible liar! I clenched my eyes shut as he shuffled closer to me. Please, heart, stop pounding, there's no reason to!

"Goodnight." I said, a little too harshly, making him pause where he was, a little too far away for my liking, no, it's fine now stop it!

"Goodnight…" he whispered.

We lay like that, inches apart for a while until I was at the stage of sleepiness where I wasn't sure where I was. I turned over so that we were face to face. His eyes looked smaller without his glasses, but I was too tired to take details. My eyes drifted shut and my mind clouded over. So close to sleep, curse that thunder… So close. In fact I was so close to sleep, that when something lace between my fingers and grip my hand, and felt something soft brush against my cheek, I was unsure of it was real or a dream. I was sure I'd felt something like that before, when I had been with him a while ago. But I was too close to unconsciousness to open my eyes and find out...

**A/N:**

**Oooooh, sneaky one Dib, very sneaky XD **

**So was this chapter better? What will Zim do to Keef? How will they get rid of Keef? What did Dib get Amy for her birthday? Will I stop asking questions and get to work on the next chapter? YES! XD Review if you want to XD**


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye Gift

**A/N:**

**Remember, if you haven't seen/read/listened to Return of Keef, you won't get it, so look that up first please XD I'm feeling in a fluffy mood today, time to put it in writing XD enjoy and/or review! XD**

I awoke the next morning to a soft thudding sounding at the back of my head.. For a moment, I panicked from not remembering where I was. However, I pieced together the grey-blue sheets and computers along with the posters of aliens and the Swollen Eyeball logo printed on some papers and remembered that I'd spent the night at Dibs. I froze, Dib, I'd stayed in Dibs bed. So the thudding was…

Turning my head slightly, I felt my cheeks burn as I found that I'd wriggled closer to him in sleep, my head on his chest. So that explained the thudding, it was his heartbeat. He shifted slightly from my movements, but remained asleep. What was wrong with me? This was getting beyond stupid. No, I did not like him being so close to me, I did not like the way his head drooped slightly against mine and I did not like the way he had his hand placed in mine. Wait, what? I peered under the sheets and found that in fact, our fingers were laced together tightly. I swallowed harshly, a fuzzy memory from last night where I was half-asleep resurfacing. So, he _had_ taken my hand last night, but what had brushed against my cheek? No. That was just me being tired and imagining things. That much I was sure of. Where was I? Oh yeah, and I did not like the way he was so eager to comfort me when I was scared and… You're not buying any of this are you? … But this was getting ridiculous. He was my friend and that was that, nothing more.

Suddenly, he shifted a little and his eyes started to open. I quickly snapped my eyes shut and remained perfectly still. If he awoke to find me looking at him again, he would panic and I'd have to fake another freak out again. Knowing him, he would panic anyway. The back of my head started to tingle as I felt him looking at me. He tensed and the image of his eyes widening in horror came to mind. Just keep your eyes closed and there won't be any awkwardness, I told myself. Wait, what was this? He relaxed and where our hands were clasped, I felt his thumb smooth over mine softly before slowly pulling away. The bed rocked where he cautiously, and clumsily, clambered over me and there was a soft thud where I was sure he had tripped and landed on the floor. I bit down on my lip to stop myself laughing and waited until I'd heard the bedroom door close before finally allowing myself to breathe. Positive that I was safe, I got up and started getting dressed. A few minutes later I walked into the kitchen where Dib and Gaz were munching on cereal. Gaz shoved a bowl and the box towards me so that I could help myself.

"Good sleep?" I asked, openly.

Gaz shrugged, too involved in her gaming. Dib nodded, "Great thanks, you? The lightning was pretty bad…"

I swallowed my mouthful and averted my eyes, "Really? I didn't notice…"

He blinked, "Oh, okay."

"But yeah, I uh, slept well. Thanks." I added, feeling like I was being a little harsh.

Gaz paused her game and glanced at each of us in turn before getting to her feet slowly and making her way out of sight into the living room. I ducked my head and resumed my eating. This was just getting too much. Or maybe I was overreacting and reading too much into it. Yes, I was, grow up Amy.

"What time do you think we should head over to Zim's?" I asked.

He shrugged, "In an hour or so?"

"Sounds like a plan." I grinned.

He got to his feet and placed his cereal bowl in the sink. He had his back to me and seemed to be awfully rigid and hesitant as he washed up, "You know you talk in your sleep."

My head snapped upwards, "I what?"

"Well not really talk, you hum, like songs and stuff." He reassured me.

"Like?" I pressed.

He still hadn't turned around even though the dish was starting to squeak with cleanliness, "Uh, I'm pretty sure one was _This Song Saved My Life_' by Simple Plan, but the other I didn't know. It went like this…"

I listened to his humming and nodded, "_All About Us_ by He is We. Sorry if I kept you awake, next time wake me up or give me a shove."

Finally he turned around and smirked at me, "It's okay, it's not the first time you've done it. So, _next_ time don't worry about it."

My cheeks burned like hot coal, "Yeah well, you talk to yourself when you're awake."

He tilted his head, "You listen so technically that counts as me talking to you…"

I laughed, "No it doesn't,"

He rolled his eyes and tossed the damp cleaning cloth at me which I managed to grab in mid air and chuck back, smacking him in the face. He tried to hide a smile as I poked my tongue out at him.

"Want to head around Zim's?" I asked.

He sighed, "Why not?"

Within minutes, we were making our way back up to my house where Zim's base was situated right next door. For most of the way, Dib had been trying to wind me up by humming loudly. I jabbed him with my elbow right in the chest, knocking the air out of him. In turn he poked my ribs, forcing laughter out of me. I swatted him away and ended up accidently knocking his glasses off. He froze, arms out for balance, I jumped back and scooped them up handing them to him.

"Sorry!" I gasped, checking them over to see if they were scratched.

"Forget it," he shrugged as he replaced them, "After all the times with Zim and you think I would go and buy the stronger frames?"

"Fair point." I giggled.

He smirked slightly and knocked on the front door of the oddly coloured green-blue house. I'd like to say that we waited patiently, but frankly I didn't really want to near here with Keef around, and Dib was just itching to get back into the base, camera hidden in the pocket of his trench coat. Or rather, he thought it was. While his glasses were off, I'd slipped it inside my bag. I was going to give it back, just when Zim was out of danger of being exposed… Like I said before, I'm all for research, but I'm not interested in public humiliation.

The door creaked open slightly to reveal a pair of sky-blue eyes contrasting greatly against mint green skin. Zim eyed us grudgingly before opening the door a little wider to let us inside. He slammed the door shut behind us and folded his arms expectantly while tapping his foot. Clearly our presence was irritating him. I smirked and waved cheekily at him, making him narrow his eyes.

"I would have thought the Gaz-human would have wanted to see the results of Zims' work on the Keef-beast." Zim stated.

My smirk turned to a grin, "No sorry, _Little-Gaz_ was busy gaming."

He bared his teeth at me warningly.

Dib cleared his throat, "So what did you do to him?"

Zim smiled wryly, "Why not take a look for yourself, Dib-monkey? Oh _Keef…_ we have guests."

From the kitchen a figure emerged towards us. I found myself holding my breath in anticipation. It was Keef alright, but he looked so different. Not in the physical sense, he still has his bright orange hair and wide, curious eyes, but there was something off about him. His posture was as stiff as rock, standing perfectly straight and not moving a muscle. Wow, he didn't even blink. Dib took a slow step closer to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. Still, Keef didn't even give any hint that he'd felt it.

"Man Zim, what did you do to him?" Dib breathed, "He hasn't even called us _buddy_ or anything!"

Zim waved his hand passively, "Nothing of great proportion, this took less than an Earth hour! Zim even managed to get a few other _small_ experiments done too." He smiled wryly before composing himself, "But now as you can see, he's the perfect minion now. I really don't know why I didn't think of this sooner."

Dib folded his arms, "Another moment of genius that got lost?"

"Exactly." Zim nodded, not picking up on the sarcasm, "Now Keef, go and prepare one of the escape pods for your trip."

Keef nodded and turned around to exit the room. As the back of his head came into view, I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to stop a shriek. From the nape of his neck upwards, stopping just behind his ears and top hairline, there was a large, thick metal slab patterned with wires and flashing lights. Oh my god…

"That d-didn't hurt him, d-did it?" I stammered.

Zim shrugged, "He didn't scream so I presumed not."

Oh man I thought I was going to be sick, "Can't you just send him home?"

Zim shook his head, "Zim found nowhere to call his home. There are no records of the worm-child anywhere, not even from when he was in the skool-prison."

Dib and I glanced at each other in confusion. No records? How was that possible, everyone had some kind of record. A school report, a passport, a birth certificate; anything. I looked over at where Keef had walked away and felt a sudden chill. That kid wasn't right… in any sense of the word.

"So where are you sending him?" Dib asked.

"Oh, a planet far away from here where his new service skills shall me most appropriate." Zim smirked cunningly, "I've been there myself a few times, he'll fit in perfectly."

We followed Zim up to where the escape pods were held. GIR was sitting on a while of boxes, waving at Keef as the boy walked back and fore loading box after box into a pod. I couldn't look at him, there was something really wrong about this, and yet I was feeling oddly okay with it, and that's what disturbed me the most. Keef stepped into the pod and the door was sealed shut behind him. Zim tapped in a few coordinates and a name loaded up in screen.

"Foodcourtia? What's that when it's at home?"

We all jumped back in surprise at the new voice in the room. Leaning against one of the empty pods, an eyebrow raised in sarcasm to match her tone, was Gaz.

"Zim looked around for a possible entrance and spluttered, "But-What-Grr… How did you get in here?"

She shrugged, "I walked in."

He faltered at her blunt and unhelpful answer. The two just stared at each other for a moment. Gaz with a look of boredom and loss of patience, Zim with a look of intrigue hinted with annoyance. I smiled to myself at the pair. Looks like _Little-Gaz_ could keep away. My eyes swivelled to look at Dib, a knowing look on my face. He narrowed his eyes and clapped his hands together loudly, making them jump.

"So what's Foodcourtia?" he pressed, standing a little closer to his sister.

Zim shook himself and turned back to the escape pod, "I planet fully made up of fast-food chains. It's a place for banishment among my kind."

"So that's how you know about it." Dib smirked.

"Can it Dib-smell! Zim may have taken a few trips there but… YOU'RE LYING!"

"He didn't accuse you of anything." I muttered.

Zim glared at me warningly, "Anyway… He'll make a perfect minion on that planet, as long as he's nowhere near this one."

We nodded in agreement as Zim pressed the launch button. I backed away as the smoke poured out of the bottom, sending the escape pod shooting through the roof and off into the open air. It never ceased to amaze me that things shot out into the sky, especially in this area of town, and no one noticed. I could see why Dib got so irritated with the human race, in some senses, we were idiots. Speaking of Dib, I saw him starting to dig around in his pockets, obviously searching for his camera. Not wanting to give myself away, I turned my attention back to the escape pod that was shrinking into the distance.

"Bye Keef! Bye! Goodbye! Goodbye Keef! Bye!" GIR sang, waving energetically at the shrinking dot

Something about blasting a kid off into space to work without choice on a planet far in the galaxy after being put through countless experiments seemed really wrong. And in any other situation, it would be. But think about it. A creepy kid with a history of stalking follows us across two countries in a space ship to break into a house, then nearly kills us, accident or not, and expects us all to be friends. Feeling guilty or not, I was past caring, I was glad to see the sucker go. And he was being put to good use, and he wasn't dead so that was good too. The roof sealed shut, leaving us alone again in silence.

"Well, at least that's over with." Dib sighed, "Now what are these other experiments you've been working on, Space-monster?"

"Why you -!" Zim paused and looked at me with resentment, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

I rolled my eyes, "Zim, I'm letting you two off the hook. That wish thing was a joke, I was never actually going to force you into being friends with each other."

Zim eyed me warily, "This is some trick to test Zims' contract skills, isn't it human?"

"No, it's not. I'm being completely honest, you're free from my verbal contract, as you put it."

"With just days to go?" he pressed, looking hopeful.

I thought about it for a moment, there was today, tomorrow, and then it would be my birthday the day after that. Wow, it really was only just days to go. Now, I could have forced him into the deal again, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. There was no real point, it wasn't like he was sticking to it anyway. Plus, it just didn't feel like them without the constant battle. I know I complained about being caught in the middle, but I actually liked it. It was my place. Isn't that why I chose GIR's side in the first place, to get the best, and worst, of both sides?

"Yeah, verbal contract is now cancelled."

Zim tapped his chin in thought before lunging to the side and swiping at one of the leftover boxes, making it skid at Dib who avoided it easily. Just as Dib was about to gloat, another box came flying at him, this time hitting him in the chest and knocking him off his feat.

"Victory for Zim!"

"You'll pay for that you lizard!"

Gaz and I watched from the sidelines in slight amusement. She eyed me for a moment, a look of boredom on her face.

"Fancy going to Bloaty's while they have their moment?" she asked,

I glanced back at the two scuffling on the floor and shrugged, "Sure why not?"

As we left, I mentioned that I was going to drop my bag at home and grab some money for the food. She nodded and walked up the front yard with me and paused at the front door.

"You've got a present." She stated simply.

I looked down and noticed a parcel had been left on the front step. I picked up the brown package and looked for an address for name, there was nothing. I shrugged and let us inside where I led us up to my bedroom. While I was hunting for my purse, I heard the sound of ripping paper. Gaz had opened the parcel and was holding it out to me.

"Well, it was gunna be opened anyway. It's for you." She muttered, arching her brow.

I sighed, ignoring her tone and took the box from her. Inside was a birthday card and a disk. I looked at the card and almost fainted. My blood turned to ice and I felt like I was going to throw up. Curious at my frozen state, Gaz took the card from me and read it to herself.

_Hey buddy! Happy Birthday! Sorry about before, I just got so excited! I got you something! It's a disk full of all the fun things me and the guys did back in the day! Have fun new buddy! See you around! Love Keef XXX_

Without hesitation, Gaz snatched the disk from my hand and slotted it into my computer. As it loaded up, I finally found my voice.

"How did he know where I live? When did he post this?" When -"

"Don't know, don't care. He's not coming back." Gaz rolled her eyes, "But you may want to see this."

I peered over her shoulder and widened my eyes as the screen revealed pictured and video's of Zim playing ball with Keef. Then a few with Keef standing outside Dibs window and calling for him. There were so many, how did he even get some of these? Then came the last few clips. Dib and Zim sitting in a café, talking with clearly forced smiles on their faces. They spoke loudly as if trying to get hold of someone's attention, Keef obviously. Wait, what was this?

A handshake? Playing a hand-clap game? Keef dancing in the background, head pulsating from being 'sooo happy' apparently. Oh, so this was the happy goo stuff they'd mentioned before. So this was the plan, this is what Keef made them do. Well, a handshake and game wasn't so bad. Oh, hang on… Both me and Gaz watched, wide-eyed as the two edged closer together on screen, an arm reaching out along the others. They moved ever closer, disgusted expressions plastered across their faces. Arms wrapped around each other in what was unmistakably a… hug. My jaw hit the floor, Keef had actually made Dib and Zim hug. So that's what all the fuss was over!

Gaz looked up at me, smirking wryly, "You're going to have fun torturing them with this, aren't you?"

I nodded, not able to take my eyes away from the screen, "Yes, yes I am."


	12. Chapter 12: Don't fight it, Embrace it

I went to sleep that night with a sly grin on my face which was till in place in the morning. Keef had actually managed to give me something that I could use. Because lord knows I could have done _without_ the trauma and sudden fear of glass containers… no seriously my mum asked me to open a jar of cuscus for her that afternoon and it was like my chest was going to implode. But still, I could use this little disk to my advantage. I was still finding it hard to believe that those two had made such a big mystery out of something like a hug. Actually, yes, yes I could.

For as long as I've known Dib and Zim, they'd made it perfectly clear that they hate each other and always have since the moment they met and will continue to hate each other for all time. So for them to team up like that to get rid of Keef and actually hug was in fairness, a pretty big deal and also something I thought that I'd never ever see. It also made sense to me why they were so keen on keeping it a secret. This must have been traumatising for both of them. I re-watched the clip and noted the disgusted expressions, the reluctant and jittering movements, the smiles on their faces distorted and forced. They truly looked like they were either going to vomit or throw a punch at the other. Knowing them; maybe both. Sometimes methinks they doth protest too much. But they'd come close to putting each other in hospital too many times for me to trust too much in that theory.

But all of this rambling and pondering still leads me to one question. What should I do with this newfound info? I honestly didn't know. And with my birthday being tomorrow, I didn't want to push my luck. I smirked to myself… yes I did. I sent Dib and Zim a message on my communicator to meet up at the park. Well it had to be a public place for my own safety. And then went downstairs. Just as I was about to head out the front door when –

"Amy, can I talk to you for a minute please?"

I gulped and back-stepped into the living room where my mum was waiting patiently, "Yeah, am I in trouble?"

"No, no, but it's about tomorrow." I was about to sigh when she quickly hurried along, "Now I know you don't like having a fuss made over you but it is your birthday and you haven't arranged anything -"

"Mum." I interrupted, smiling, "I'm fine with just going out for a quiet meal having a movie night like always. It's no big deal."

"But it's just a little boring for you, isn't it?"

More like it was boring for her, "Well, what would you rather me do?"

"Well… I'm sure that there's something more exciting to do." She flustered, "That's why I've sent Evie over next door to get some ideas."

My eyes widened in horror. She had sent my little seven year old sister around to Zim's house? But, anything could happen! And for the record, it wasn't Evie I was worried about, it was Zim.

"Uh, it's a bit dangerous sending her around there isn't it?" I asked anxiously.

She arched her brow, "Well, not really, he's your friend, right? And I thought that it would be a bit embarrassing for you if I went over to ask him. So where's the danger?"

"Nowhere!" I said a little too quickly, "It's just that, she's got a bit of a thing for Zim so… you know, I'll just go get her."

Before she could reply, I was already out of the house and messaging Dib. _Change of plan, get to Zim's house a.s.a.p!_ Oh this was just messing around with my plans of blackmail and embarrassment now… I rushed over and started knocking on the door. Almost instantly, the door swung open and I had to bite down on my lip to stop myself from laughing.

Zim stood in the doorway, contacts and wig in place, a look of exasperation and loss of patience on his face. One hand gripped the door harshly while the other was held above his head. My eyes travelled downwards towards the small child that was grinning prominently, her arms wrapped around his waist.

"I believe this smeet-child is a relation of yours?" Zim glowered, "You both have the same stubborn disposition!"

I smirked, "What can I say, she likes you. Evie, you gonna let Zim go now?"

She shook her head and buried her face into his shirt, "Nope!"

Zim shuddered, "Remove it… Zim commands you!"

I shrugged, "She's a young girl with a crush, no force on Earth is going to make her let go."

Zim looked down at the child and threw his hands in the air, "Why must you choose Zim as you're love-pig?"

"You're not a pig silly, but you are funny!" Evie giggled, tightening her grip on him.

I sensed an opportunity, "It seems like you're getting used to hugs, aren't you Zimmers?"

Zim arched his eyes questioningly at me as I brushed past him into the house, "What are you getting at, human?"

"Oh, nothing." I smiled innocently, "Just, you know, figured that you enjoyed them is all. Room for one more?"

Taking him my total surprise, I moved around to his free side and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close. I could feel his eye twitching and his body tensing in disgust as his arms dropping to his side in horror. Just to make him more awkward, I started nuzzling into this neck. Evie looked at me with a hint of jealousy and tightened her grip, reaching up to grab his dropped hand, swinging it playfully. I tried not to laugh, I could almost picture the flashbacks skimming through his brain now…

"Uh… am I missing something?"

I released my grip slightly and saw Dib standing in the doorway, head tilted in confusion and a trace of irritation in his voice. Gaz eyed me warily from his side. I stepped away from Zim and smirked playfully.

"Not really, just feeling in a _hugging _mood. Speaking of which…"

I broke away from Zim and crossed the room to Dib. For some reason, I was a little hesitant, but nevertheless, I looped my arms around his waits and leant into the crook of his neck so that our chests were pressed together. I sneaked a glance at Gaz over his shoulder, who was raising an eyebrow at me. I mouthed '_the hug on the disk!_' hoping that she would understand what I was doing. For a moment, she stayed in position, but then she smirked and nodded her approval. Wow Dib's heart was beating like mad! I released him, but accidently got my bracelet caught on a loose thread at the back of his trench coat, locking one arm in place around his waist. I tried to cover it up by walking behind him and discreetly trying to get free, not wanting to make it look like I was trying to pull his coat off. Gaz rolled her eyes and swiftly cut the thread with a hair-pin before replacing it among her violet locks.

"Uh, okay…" Dib muttered, "So why'd you call us down here?"

"Will the Amy-worm stop inviting enemies to the base of ZIM!" he snapped, now reduced to physically trying to push my sister away from him.

I shrugged, "I wouldn't say you were enemies, quite the opposite in fact. For one thing, enemies don't hug each other."

Dib and Zim exchanged a disgusted glance, "What's that supposed to mean?" Dib asked warily.

Gaz and I smiled wryly at each other, she eyed her brother, "Don't fight it Dib, embrace it."

I chuckled at her choice of words, "What's wrong? Don't you remember? Awe, Gaz, I think we should remind them, eh _buddy_?" I emphasised the word in an over-the-top happy, high pitched tone.

We both looked at one another with fake glares of disgust and started to edge our way closer together. Our bodies jittery and acting like they were repulsed to go near each other. Slowly, she placed a shaking hand on my shoulder while my trembling arm draped around the back of her neck. Zim and Dib looked at us, wide eyed. Their pupils quivering with the memories skimming behind their eyes. Zim was the first to crack, throwing his hands in the air which made Evie jump backwards in surprise.

"Evil trickster human! How did you discover it!"

Gaz stepped away from me and folded her arms, eyes arched in amusement at his reaction. Dib smacked his palm to his head.

"Way to cave Space-boy…" Dib looked at me as if it was causing him pain, "Seriously, how? Keef never said anything and there was no way you'd have been able to know!"

I smirked and pulled the disk out of my pocket, "Keef left me a little birthday present, it seems he was more efficient in stalking you two that you thought."

"Well it wasn't as if it was a real hug!" Dib protested, "We only did it to make the happy goo stuff take effect and explode his brain!"

"And it took weeks of decontamination to wash off the Dib human smell! It'll take so much longer to rid myself of the memory…" Zim shuddered.

Evie looked up at her alien and smiled sympathetically, "Awe, is Zim sad?"

Zim deflated, "Yes human-smeet, Zim is sad and demands that you all leave right -"!"

She just laughed, "Then Zim needs more hugs!"

Without hesitation she lunged forward and locked him in another one sided hug, locking him in place. She grinned up at him while he sighed, dejected and irritable.

Even Dib had to smirk at that, he looked at me, the annoyance fading momentarily, "I kind of like your sisters style of torture."

"Kill them with kindness, just how I taught her." I explained proudly.

"Yeah, I guessed…"

Zim finally managed to dislodge Evie and point warningly at all of us in tern, "The next human to dare disease Zim's presence with the word _hug_ or any abbreviation of it shall suffer greatly!"

"For once, I'm with Zim on that one." Dib muttered.

The was a long pause. I was itching to say it again, or even to actually go and hug him just so see what his reaction would be. It was like he could sense my thoughts they way he was focusing his eyes on me so warningly. However, we also both understood that he couldn't do anything do drastic. After all, Evie didn't know that Zim wasn't human and he was sure to want to keep it that way. She knew that GIR could talk, but not that he was a robot. In a way, I'm glad of that. It meant that she could go and believe in anything, and have a true trust in it that it's possible. You'd be surprised how the existence of a green neighbour and talking green dog will bring out the confidence in a child.

But in the long run, Zim would never try anything big with little Evie around. So I let my curiosity grow. What exactly is this suffering that he will inflict on the poor human who dares mention the 'H' word again? Raising my eyebrows challengingly, I opened my mouth and took a breath.

"HUG!" a high pitched voice beat me to it.

Zim span around, with difficulty thanks to Evie, and glared at the source, "GIR!"

The little robot, hidden inside of his dog disguise, tottered into the room and clamped himself to his masters head, "Hug Master!" he giggled.

"Good puppy." Evie said approvingly.

Dib threw his hands in the air, "But it's not a puppy it's a -"

I clamped my hand over his mouth to cut him off, "She's only seven, let her have her fun."

Something hot and damp smoothed over my palm and tried to snake through my fingers. I let out a cry of repulsion and snatched my hand away to rub it on my jeans. Dib smirked triumphantly, his tongue poking through his lips.

"Ugh! Really? You licked me? How old are you?" I asked mockingly.

He shrugged and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "Well if you stopped smacking my mouth…"

"Well jokes on you because that hand was touching Zim's neck when I hugged him a minute ago."

Dib crossed his eyes to try and look it his tongue and started spluttering, scraping at it like he was brushing away alien germs. I nodded in victory. However, my victory was soon to be demolished. Evie chose that moment to open her mouth and ruin it.

"Oh yeah! Mum sent me over here to get some ideas for what to do for Amy's birthday tomorrow."

Zim eyed the child in intrigue, "You're parental unit wants _Zim's_ help?"

The seven year old furrowed her brow in confusion, "No, my Mum does… She thinks that just going our and then watching a movie is too boring."

"But it's what I like." I protested, "Just go home and say that they didn't have any ideas, okay, Evie?"

"But it _is_ boring! And I want to do something big!" she jumped to prove her point and started laughing when GIR started jumping along with her.

I sighed, "No, big is bad. Big crowds and big celebration means big fuss and big embarrassment. So if you find it boring then you'll just have to wait for your birthday for something big."

Dib tilted his head, "Embarrassment?"

"I'm not good around loads of people." I said defensively, "Zim, why are you looking at me like that?"

Zim was now smirking devilishly, tapping his fingertips together with anticipation. He started to circle me threateningly, taking extra care to make each stop echo for dramatic effect. I rolled my eyes, he was such a drama-queen! But still, it was making me feel a little uneasy.

"So the Amy-worm still protests against the idea of celebration on her birthing anniversary, does she?"

I cringed at his choice of words. What was he planning and why was I getting the feeling that I was going to hate him at some point today?

"Just for the occasion, and for revenge for every even thinking of using that disk against Zim… No, Zim shall not give anything away, Zim shall watch as you ponder and drive yourself mad with the terror of what is to come… What was the word, embarrassment?" he grinned wryly.

I gulped, "If you dare plan anything, Zim, this clip goes online."

Zim paled slightly. However, just as I was about to put the disk back into my pocket, I felt it slip from my grasp and a flash of black skim past me. Dib now stood on the other side of the room, holding the disk above his head. My eyes widened in shock.

"Sorry Amy, but if this goes online, it's not just Zim who gets it in the neck." He shrugged apologetically.

Oh, that traitor, I smirked and folded my arms, "You didn't think that was my only copy, did you?"

Zim turned and pointed at Dib with hatred, "That's your influence, Dib-filth!"

"Actually, it was mine." Gaz pointed out, eying the alien warningly.

Zim glared at her, "Troublesome Dib-sibling! You shall pay little-Gaz!"

I smirked again, that nickname was getting a little too frequent to be accident anymore. However, I was still nervous, what was Zim planning and how was it going to embarrass me? Of course I'd never really put the clip online, it was just an empty threat to make him back off. But I should have known better, Zim was never one to back down. So what now? Go ahead with my threat and suffer more tomorrow? Or do I give in and still probably end up suffering tomorrow? I gulped as Zim seemed to make the choice for me. He looked down at Evie and grinned.

"Tell your mother-unit that Zim has a plan, but Amy," he paused to look at me smugly, "is not to know a thing, understood?"

It must have been his commanding tone, but Evie stood dead straight and gave him a salute before poking her tongue out at me and rushed back home.

"Zim, don't you dare." I warned.

"Zim shall see you tomorrow Amy-worm, and don't be late." He grinned, baring his zipper-like teeth.

I started to back away, the feeling of defeat washing over me. Plus I had to make it home to stop Evie passing on the message! Dib pocketed the disk and started to walk out with me when Zim grabbed him harshly by the shoulder, stopping him.

"Not you Dib-worm, Zim has a _little_ plan for your assistance."

We all froze and looked at Zim in shock. He was actually asking for help? From Dib of all people? Now this was when I was starting to panic. Something wasn't right here and it didn't look like it was going to get much better?

"Seriously? You need my help?" Dib asked sceptically.

Zim shrugged, "Only with one _small_ thing, do not go making it into a fuss, human. Or don't you want your Amy-filth to have a good birth anniversary?"

Dib paused and glanced at me, I shook my head at him pleasingly, but he just smirked, "Alright then, what do you need me to do?"

Zim clicked his fingers and one of the robo-parents wheeled out of the closet, gripping me around the waist and carrying me outside into the front yard. They dropped me out on the side-walk before zooming back inside, the door slamming closed behind them. I brushed myself off and took a step closer to the house, but quickly back stepped when one of the gnomes glared at me with scarlet eyes, taking aim at me warningly. I ran home just in time to see Evie passing the message onto mum, an excited gleam in both of their eyes.

Oh this was bad. I didn't want a big thing! Why was this happening? Why wasn't anyone listening to me? Why didn't they know that I was just joking? Why was Gaz allowed to stay too? What was going to happen tomorrow? I paused… Why did Zim refer to me to Dib as 'your Amy-filth'? And –

"Oh mummy, I forgot, Zim's my love-pig now!" Evie giggled.

And why the hell did that sound so wrong?

**A/N:**

**Hi readers. Sorry is it seemed like not much was happening in this chapter or if it was all blown a little out of proportion, but this is IZ character we're talking about, nothing is _in _proportion! I think the next chapter may just be the last one, so keep reading and I'll try and make it a good one for the mystery birthday celebrations XD**


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Doomed Birthday!

Oh the cured day arrives upon me like a swarm of brain worms! Wow I've been spending too much time with Zim! I awoke to my bed shaking with the weight of my sister jumping up and down on the mattress, a handful of cards clutched in her hand. Mum followed inside with a plate of pancakes in hand, a lit candle fixed into the top. They wished me a happy birthday and backed away for me to blow out the candle. My wish? I wished for today to be as painless as possible.

I followed them downstairs where a small pile of presents awaited me. I gingerly ripped the paper away, blushing madly. I always felt embarrassed when opening gifts, it was this pressure, not to mention the guilt that I was already feeling that people had actually gone out of their way to get me things. I know I was being stupid, and it was my birthday so it was permitted, but I couldn't help it. But in truth, I did love my presents. A new charm in the shape of a star for my bracelet from Evie, clothes and a load of books from mum and money in cards from other family members back in Wales. Then came the phone calls. America was between 5 and 8 hours behind the U.K, so I felt bad that my family had to wait so long to call me, but it was great to hear their voices, along with a few old school friends too. And for the record, the pancakes were delicious, even with a little melted candle wax dotted here and there.

I deliberatly stayed inside all day. Whatever Zim was planning, I wanted no part of it and if that meant putting myself under quarantine, so be it. As night started to fall, I honestly thought that I'd gotten away with it. That is, until mum made me go upstairs and change into my new clothes. My heart was racing as I pulled on my black tights and denim shorts, fingers fumbling as I slid into my new purple top with black stars patterned up the side and around the neckline that made a V shape, revealing a little hint of something that I'd rather have kept covered. I had to admit, I looked good all things considering. Mum had very skilfully tricked me into putting make-up on and curling my hair by saying that Evie wanted to give make-overs. It was starting to make sense where my trickster skills were coming from…

"Mum, where are we going?" I asked nervously as we started to leave the house.

"Out for a meal, like you wanted." She smiled a little too sweetly.

"Mum, you're a worse lair than me, where are we going?" I stubbornly stopped walking.

She shrugged, "You'll have to wait and see." She narrowed her eyes playfully, "Deep down you _really_ want to find out, don't you?"

I bit my lip, she was deliberately trying to stir my curiosity! That was so not fair!

Evie grinned, climbing into the car, "You know you want to know, I can tell!"

My fingers were starting to twitch. Yes, I really did want to know what was going to happen and knowing Zim it was not going to be anything of normal proportions and was going to be memorable. But at the same time, I knew that it was all going to be in spite of me. But the again…

"Fine let's get this over with!" I moaned, avoiding eye contact with my families smug expression.

I swear, one of these days my curiosity is going to be my own demise. Well, this day could well be the day. After a while driving in silence, no I wasn't sulking, I was just trying to calm myself down from not having a panic attack, we parked up in an empty street that looked slightly familiar in the gloom. All of a sudden, everything went dark as something was bound over my eyes. I yelped in surprise.

"Calm down, it's just a blindfold!" mum sniggered.

I groaned, already feeling the heat in my cheeks, "I'm so going to get you all for this…"

I heard Evie laugh and the car doors open. Mum led me outside into the cold and down the sidewalk. My heart was starting to pound in my chest rather uncomfortably. I'd seen in movies things like this happening at it always built up to a massive surprise party where there were lots of people and all attention was focussed on one person. And that person was going to be me. My throat felt dry and I could breathe. I didn't have many friends apart from Dib, Gaz and Zim. I'd say hello to a few other people, but I wouldn't call them friends. This was just going to be painful…

We were inside by this point after walking up a few steps and walking down an echoing corridor. Mum stopped me and whispered in my ear, "Have fun!" and she and Evie were gone. Leaving me totally alone in the dark.

My arms started flailing in front of me, trying to grab hold of something. The blindfold was too tight for me to undo so feeling my navigation was my only way. My arm swung out to the side and collided with something hard.

"OW! The human has a fist of iron!"

"Zim?" my hands grabbed hold of his shoulders, "Zim, where are we? What're you planning?"

"Silence Amy-worm all shall be revealed." I could picture him smirking at me, totally at his mercy.

He brushed me off of him and poked me in the back with a single finger as an act of leading me forward. I accepted it and stepped forward, face-first into something solid. A wall…

"Oh, so sorry Amy-beast!" he said sarcastically.

I followed the sound of his voice and swung my arm outwards, catching his chin. I laughed as he grunted in pain and poked my tongue out at him, or at least it hoped was at him, I could only guess. He grumbled and grabbed my shoulders harshly, shoving me further down the hallway. I could faintly hear music pumping in the distance, and it was getting ever louder the more we moved. Soon, it was so loud that it was ringing in my ears. I could faintly see flashing lights through the cloth and it was suddenly very hot. People were talking all around me, but none at me which seemed to be good. In a sudden flash, the blindfold was ripped from me, leaving me blinded by the sudden lights.

"Happy birthday to the Amy-worm child!" Zim cried at the top of his voice with a hint of a malicious tone.

Blinking wildly, trying to regain by sight, I heard a mumble of confusion and one or two 'happy birthday' remarks. I looked around and found myself in the skool hall, everyone I knew and more present and dancing to the music and glowing all colours from the flashing lights. Food and decorations were dotted here and there. Thankfully, no one really seemed to be taking any notice of me, but still, it was a shock.

"HA! Victory for Zim! The desired effect has taken place, pathetic human!"

I noticed that my jaw was hanging open and my eyes were just about ready to pop out of my head. I looked at him and composed myself, "You arranged all of this for me?"

He scoffed, "Do not flatter yourself, human, the skool was already arranging a summer 'gathering' for the students, it took little to change the date. But now they are aware of the occasion, there shall be no peace for you!"

I took another look around, no one had taken any notice. As far as they were aware, this was just a skool dance, nothing more, just the way I liked it.

"Do the crowds make you tremble earthling?" Zim mocked, "Do the concept of foods with flames producing make you shake with fear? Well does it? Has Zim summoned the fears you… fear!"

Now I had two options. Mock him and point out how none of this had worked in his favour. No one was taking notice of me, there was no 'flaming foods' to signify a birthday cake or anything else, as far as anyone else was concerned, it was just a skool dance. Not to mention that crowds didn't bother me, only when the crowd was focused on me, which they weren't. And then I could go on to claim a victory for myself and listen to his protesting all night. _OR_… I could admit defeat and let him have his moment so that we could move on and possibly end up having a good night.

I pouted and raised a hand dramatically to my brow,, swaying for effect, "Curse you Zim and you're plans! I'm so embarrassed by this sudden fleet of celebration! Curse you to heck!"

He crossed his arms and raised his chin in pride, "No one can outsmart the almighty Zim! Oh, and to seal the victory…"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out into the corridor again where GIR, in full disguise, was waiting for us. He held a small box in his hands wrapped in purple paper and a green bow tied in place. I sighed.

"Happy birthday, Amy-Cakes!" GIR cried, giggling excitedly.

"Zim, you know that buying someone a present on their birthday signifies friendship, right?" I arched my brow sceptically.

"Ha! But you see, Zim remembers that a gift makes the Amy-worm uncomfortable and also; Zim didn't _buy_ it, so there is no friendship symbolism here. Proceed." He waved his hand passively at me.

GIR grinned as he passed the gift to me. It was light and didn't feel like there was much to it. That was good, the smaller the gift, the less awkward I felt. I shook it slightly, a muffled series of thuds sounded from inside which for some reason made Zim chuckle. I eyed him cautiously before peeling back the paper. I gave a dry laugh at the aliens sense of humour. It was a glass jar. I lifted it to eye level and narrowed my eyes to try and see what was in it. The glass on the inside was mostly steamed up, like something inside it had been breathing heavily to fog it up. I glanced at Zim who was waiting expectantly with his fingertips pressed together.

"Very funny, Zimmers." I smiled.

He narrowed his eyes wryly, "Oh, it's more funny than you think."

I tilted my head in confusion and peered closer at the jar. Something was moving inside it behind the fogged glass, but it was hard to make out. I flinched as something small and pale pressed against the glass, it looked kind of like a human hand, but that was impossible. It swept along the glass, clearing a view space for whatever it was to look through. A pair of wide eyes looked up at me behind a pair of miniature glasses. It eyed me for a moment before giving what I presumed was a yelp and fell backwards onto its rear. Instantly it jumped back up and cleared more of the steam away from the glass, bringing it into full view. My pupils dilated at the little figure, dressed in a tiny black trench coat and hair styled into a scythe-like spike…

"Oh my god! Dib?" I cried; looking at Zim's amused grin, "You shrank him?"

Zim burst into snorting laughter, "I did tell him I needed help with a _small_ problem, and a few _little_ plans. Zim thought he was being rather obvious, if the Dib was too stupid to figure it out then that that was his own demise."

"Why give him to me? You can change him back right?"

"Zim presumed that the Dib-worm is of no threat to Zim any longer, and also that the Amy-beast will have more use for him than I. But, yes, he can be changed back… if and when Zim feels like it!"

I fought the urge to blush and looked back down at the mini-Dib. He was tapping the glass, a look of panic in his eyes and pointing madly at his throat. It suddenly clicked. The glass, the steam, he'd used up most of his air, he couldn't breath! I started struggling with the lid while glaring at Zim.

"You didn't think to put air holes in or something?"

Zim shrugged, "His eyes are open! What's the problem?"

I groaned, "Eyes to _see,_ Zim! We breath _air_ through our mouths and noses!"

Zim tapped his chin in thought, "You humans are such useless creatures…"

Ignoring him, I gave the jar to GIR whose strong metallic arms snapped the lid of the jar off in no time. He grinned with pride as he handed the jar back to me. Nervously, I knelt down to the ground and tilted the jar on its side and ever so slightly lifted the bottom upwards so that the small, gasping figure slid gently out onto the floor. Wow, he must have been about four inches tall… He clutched his throat and drank in the air greedily; he turned his attention to Zim who was making no effort to hide his chuckling whatsoever.

"I'm so going to get you for this you lizard! You wait, you'll be on a lab table before long!" Dib cried, shakily getting to his feet.

"Zim presumes that'll be a doll house lab then?" the alien smirked, turning on his heel and walking back into the hall, "Enjoy you're birthday, Amy-beast! Come along GIR!"

GIR giggled while chasing after his master, "I'm gonna dance with the kiddies!"

I was left in the corridor, my only companion, a shrunken boy who was glaring after Zim with a vengeful look in his eyes. We both looked at one another. I smiled sheepishly.

He smacked his palm to his head, "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind…"

"Not really what I expected either to be honest. Are you okay?" I asked, laying down on my stomach to get to eye level with him.

He shrugged and adjusted his glasses, "Depends by your definition of okay… That double-crossing little-"

"Calm down!" I shushed, thinking that this was bad enough without him throwing a mini-tantrum too, "Look, let's head over to Zim's base, we can get you back to normal there."

"May as well head to mine, I've been working on a device that can reverse these particular effects."

I tilted my head, "That's very convenient."

He folded his arms, "Yeah well, would you believe that this isn't the first time Zim's done this too me?"

I smirked, "Actually, yeah, I believe it. He didn't do anything to Gaz either, did he?"

"No, she left a little while after you, she should be here actually…"

"You knew about this?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He backed away instinctively, "Hey! Remember, it was Zim's idea!"

"Fair enough, I'll let you off, this time. Lets go."

I jumped to my feet and started walking down the corridor when I noticed that there was no familiar sense of him walking next to me. Feeling a little embarrassed, I stopped and turned around carefully to see him sprinting at top speed to catch up with me. I swallowed hard and looked down at him, this was going to be awkward for both of us.

"Do you… Uh, is it okay to, you know, c-carry you?" I stammered, cheeks burning, "It'll be faster and less dangerous for you."

He adjusted his glasses nervously, "Oh, uh, sure, uh, if that's okay with you?"

I nodded and bent down to my knees, laying my hand flat and palm-up on the floor next to him. He hopped on and sat on his knees, hands gripped onto my thumb for support. I tried not to take notice that he was a little sticky from sweat and condensed air from being stuck in that stuffy, airless jar. Slowly and carefully, I got back to my feet and lifted him upwards, having to cup my free hand under my occupied one to stop myself shaking.

"Okay?" I asked, anxiously.

He peered over the edge of my fingers and quickly leant back into position, eyes clenched shut, "Yep, just… make it quick."

We, or rather, I, walked out into the open and down the road towards his house. For the most part, he didn't move, which was more than a relief because frankly, I was too busy trying to keep myself as steady as possible without worrying about him too. I had to hide my smile as I held him carefully. For some reason, mini-Dib just looked so damn cute! Maybe it was the tiny glasses for the fact that his head still seemed slightly disproportioned to the rest of his body. Not that I'd tell him this through, but it was fun to look at. Hehe.

It didn't take long to get to his, and the spare key was hidden under the doormat so that was simple enough. He directed me up to his bedroom where I placed my hand flat on the computer desk and allowed him to clamber off. His foot tripped on my thumb and he fell face-first onto the worktop. I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop laughing, but a little giggle escaped me. He pushed himself up to arch his brow at me, but ended up giving a chuckle himself as he brushed himself off.

"You okay?" I asked, sitting in his wheeled chair and leaning close so that I was at eye level with him.

"I guess," he shrugged, "sorry, you're missing your party because of this…"

I shook my head, "It's a skool dance, it's no more my party than Keefs. No fuss, just fun, that's how I like it. So, thank you. Just don't tell Zim I like it, okay?"

He smirked, "Sure. But I'm so gonna get him later on…"

"Sure you are, his ankles won't know what hit them!" I started laughing, he just gave me a look that plain and simple said 'un-amused', I took the hint, "Okay, I'm only joking, where's this device then?"

He pointed to the bottom draw that was set into the desk. I opened it and blinked in exasperation as I laid my eyes on a blue package draped with a black ribbon. My eyes swivelled to look at Dib who grinned sheepishly, holding his palms out as a peace offering.

"Uh, surprise?" he tugged at his collar at my annoyed glare, "Just open it."

I sighed, and picked it up, ripping back the paper and just to prove my annoyance looped the ribbon around him so that he stood in the centre of a silken ring. My jaw hung open slightly as my hands passed over dark purple material. I lifted it up and found that it was a trench coat, not unlike Dib's, apart from the colour, it also had a belt fashioned around the waist where black stars were dotted here and there. I tried it on. Perfect fit.

"Y-you do like purple, right?" he stammered, managing to break free of his ribbon prison.

"Yeah," I breathed, "my favourite colour…"

Something hard bumbled against my thigh where the pocket was. I reached in and pulled out a small square object. A book. I read the front cover, a smile pulling at my mouth. I'd only seen this particular book once before, only a few days ago.

"You bought that Alice in Wonderland book for me in Hay-On-Wye?" I asked.

"Well, yeah…" he shrugged, but reddening nevertheless, "That's okay, right?"

I beamed at him, "It's brilliant, thank you."

Great, my cheeks were starting to burn too. He shifted slightly from foot to foot. I sat back down and smoothed down the fabric of the coat. There was a long pause. Oh no, this was why I didn't like getting gifts, there was always that awkward moment after the thank you when no one knows what to say! But I did really love the gifts. Why had he gone through so much trouble just to get me these? I wasn't that special that he had to make sure what my favourite things were before getting me them. But yeah, I did really love them and wouldn't change them for anything. I smiled down at him, really wanting to give him a hug, but feeling that it wouldn't end well in the circumstances.

"Well, let's get you back to normal then, shall we?" I asked, breaking the tension by giving the spike in his hair a gentle flick.

Oh wow it made a 'ping' noise! I wanted to do it again but he was already directing me back into the draw and piecing together a gun-like device that really didn't turn out to be as complex as it looked. As soon as he was sure that it was correctly assembled, he told me to aim and fire. I laughed and pointed out that he was still on the desk and if this did work, it wouldn't end well. He blushed and agreed. I was a little braver with him now, pinching the hem of his jacket and lifting him up that way. He yelped in surprise and his eyes widened dramatically. To ease his fears, I set him down on my palm again before setting him down on the carpet. I straightened up and help the device in my hands, aiming it directly at him.

Needless to say, I was hesitant. There was something about aiming what was basically a gun at my best friend who was no taller than four inches tall, and the thing hadn't even been tested! But he looked up at me and nodded determinedly. If he had faith in this, then so would I. So I gripped the trigger, held my breath, and fired.

There was a flash of orange light beamed out from the barrel and hit him square in the chest, knocking him off of his feet. In panic, I dropped the device and my eyes clenched shut from the brightness. Everything went silent. I didn't want to look. My body was trembling as images of Dib burnt and laying motionless came to mind. I flinched as something tapped me nervously on the shoulder. I peeked through my eyelids and sighed with relief, wrapping my arms around the human-sized figures waist and burying my face into its neck.

"Don't you ever make me shoot you again, okay?" I snapped.

Dib faltered, "Uh, okay…"

I suddenly realised what I was doing and pulled away, chewing the inside of my cheek in embarrassment. He looked at me from head to toe, actually able to take everything in now he was back to normal size. A shy smile on his face made him look a little dazed. Oh no, was there some side-affect to the device? Was he okay?

"Woah, you look, great."

"Uh, thanks." I blushed, adjusting the neck of my unfamiliarly low top so that not so much was showing, "So, uh, do you want to head back to that party? Well, not party, the uh, summer dance, thing?" I flustered.

He arched his brow, "I thought you weren't good in crowds?"

I smirked and punched him playfully on the shoulder, "I think I'll be okay, if you come with me."

* * *

The dance was still in full swing when we arrived. I left Dib to the food table and went over to stand next to Gaz. She wished me a tired sounding happy birthday and tossed a small game cartridge at me as my present. I thanked her. She didn't stare at me like the others did, hell; she didn't even wrap it, just plain and simple, hand it over and have done with it. Perfect. We talked for a while, mostly about how funny it was watching people dance when they blatantly couldn't. However, our conversation was cut short by a sudden cry of anger from across the room.

I rushed over to see Zim glaring at Dib warningly, "You dared to break into the base of Zim and reverse my genius actions?"

Dib rolled his eyes, "I didn't break in Zim, I was just one step ahead, like I always will be!"

"Oh you troublesome human!" he caught sight of me, "And you…"

"Me?" I clarified innocently, "I was merely cowering away from the endless restlessness of the torture you've inflicted on me. In fact, I've got a little something planned as an _apology_ for you."

He narrowed his eyes, "Zim is listening."

I subtly winked at Dib and pulled out the blindfold from before out, tying it over Zim's fake contacts. I told Dib to stay put while I led Zim out onto the dance floor. I stood him in position and told him not to move.

"I warn you, Amy-worm, if this is another trick…"

"No trick, I assure you. Now I'll be back in a minute, don't move."

Swiftly, I made my way over to Gaz who looked bored as hell.

"Please can you do something for me as a massive favour?" I begged, pulling out the ribbon from my present and covering her eyes with it.

She looked like she was about to hit me, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Please, trust me?"

She relaxed, "If it wasn't you're birthday, you would have been swallowed by a void of eternal pain by now."

"And I very much appreciate it." I breathed, leading her onto the dance floor.

I stood her before the blinded alien and said openly not to speak. Zim, not knowing Gaz was there, nodded, and vice-versa. I pushed them a little closer to one another so that their chests were almost touching. Both of Zim's arms were altered so that they looped around Gaz's waist. They both tensed and if they could see me or each other, would probably be giving me the death glare by now. But true to their word, they did not speak or move. Next, Gaz had her arms placed around the aliens neck. They were both locked in place now, if they were moving, then they'd look perfect, but they'd been ordered not to. Now, for the most brilliant part of my plan: I turned and walked away without another word.

* * *

"What did you do?" Dib asked when I returned.

"Oh, nothing." I smirked, "But I wasn't going to have you argue all night."

He shrugged, "Stupid alien… So, uh, enjoying yourself?"

Smiling slightly at his awkwardness, I nodded, "Yeah, I really am."

"Not really a big adventure though, isn't that why you came in the first place?"

I laughed, "Considering all that's happened, I think I've had enough adventure to last me -"

"About three days?" he interrupted with a sly grin.

"Maybe." I poked my tongue out at him, "And are you, you know, enjoying yourself?"

He shrugged and waited for me to turn away to look out onto the dace floor before answering me, "More than I thought I would."

Before I had a chance to reply, something soft pressed against my cheek. It had vanished as quickly as it had appeared, leaving my cheek feeling tingly. I looked up at Dib, but he'd already gone, just his scythe-like hair could be seen darting through the crowd of people like a shark fin. My fingertips traced the place where he'd touched me and my cheeks burned as a smile grew. No, he wasn't getting away with this so easy. Time to stop these stupid hit and misses.

I charged after him, ducking between people until I caught sight of a sweeping black trench coat. My hand jabbed outwards and grabbed the sleeve, pulling harshly so that he twisted and was forced to look at me. His coffee coloured eyes widened in anticipation as he saw my determined glare. I folded my arms expectantly, making him shift awkwardly.

"Well?" I asked.

He stammered, "I, uh, I'm sorry if… It's not… Uh I -"

"Well?" I repeated, "You did it wrong."

He froze, "I what?"

"You did it wrong. If you're going to kiss me; then kiss me."

Not giving myself time to feel awkward or embarrassed, I grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him towards me. His eyes widened in shock as out lips pressed against each other. Butterflies swarmed like a storm in the pit of my stomach, but it was too late to back out now. He felt soft; and warm. I released his shirt and broke apart first, smirking at his rosy cheeks and slightly steamed glasses. I felt a little happy that he left a taste of something on my lips, I wasn't sure what it was, but I liked it.

Not wanting to make things awkward, I rolled my eyes, "So, you gonna ask me to dace or just stand there and catch flies?"

He instantly snapped his jaw shut, "Do you, uh, wanna dance?"

I nodded, grinning, "Sure."

He nervously stepped forward and put his hands on my waist, in turn, my hands rested on his shoulders. A smile twitched in the corners of his mouth and I was more than happy to return it with a grin. Suddenly, the song in the background ended and changed to an all too familiar tune. _All About Us_ by He is We. Dib smirked at me.

"I put in a word with the DJ, sounds better with you humming it though."

I blushed, "Come here, big head…"

My arms tightened so that out chests were pressed together, his arms fully looped around my waist while mine draped over his neck. I braved leaning into the crook of his neck, to which he responded by resting his head on mine. Wow, his heart was beating so fast, or was that mine, I couldn't tell by this point. Over his shoulder, something came into view that made my jaw drop.

Swaying in the same stance as Dib and I, Zim stood with his arms locking Gaz into place, and she wasn't fighting it! Oh well, that's probably jus the blindfolds in the way, soon they'd take them off and both be out for my blood. Wait… Neither of them had their eyes covered… They were fully aware of each other! I resisted the urge to pump my fist in the air and declare a victory and stayed in position. Zim glanced upwards and caught sight of me, he glared at me with the utmost disgust. Behind Dib's back, I moved my hands into a heart shape and mouthed Zim and Gaz's names. Zim's eyes flared, but he composed himself and rolled his eyes instead. He looked down at Gaz who still hadn't noticed me and then back up at me. He moved his lips to mouth: _You win this time, human, bit Zim shall get you back!_ To this, I simply rolled my eyes with a grin and leant back into Dib, not wanting him to turn around and see them or else all hell would break loose.

Dib looked at me and grinned, "So, it's been a good birthday?"

I laughed at the question and leant into him as the song came to a close, "Yeah, the best."

It all seemed perfect, and I'll be honest, in my opinion, it was perfect. But if I'd known what was going on 5.9 light-years away in space… oh who am I kidding, it still would have been perfect at the time. But there was in fact something happening that distance away that would have momentarily made my blood run cold. For there was a certain escape pod hurtling through space, carrying a dormant passenger. It was well on course to the planet Foodcourtia, and was in perfect timing. Perfect timing for the food chefs of the planet to send out a large pile of garbage that had been built up over the last millennia. The ball of junk shot through the vacuum of space and collided head on with the pod. The dormant passenger was shaken and stumbled backwards, hitting its metallic slab at the back of its head against the walls, dislodging it violently. The sudden impact on the ship made it malfunction, it's homing device kicking in and turning it around in a matter of seconds. The orange haired passenger grinned as it viewed its planet coming into view. A planet where two of his 'buddies' resided. Wow, he thought, I bet they can't wait to see me again!

And all through this, I was fitted against Dib in the middle of a skool dance-floor, a sadistic alien and a sarcastic human girl mirroring us in what could only be described as comfort. Totally unaware of the horror that was swiftly returning. Totally, well, as cheesy as it sounds… totally unaware of anything really. And yeah, I was happy with that.

**A/N:**

**Man this was a long chapter! Sorry about that but I had a lot to fit in and there wasn't much point in breaking it up cuz it was all about the same thing. I also apologise for the fluffy tone, but I've been feeling a little down and it really cheered me up to write some cheesy awkward stuff like this XD**

**Thanks for all the reviews on this fic and also thanks to GIRLovesTacos1311 for giving me the idea for Mini-Dib, hands up if you noted the references to my other fanfic of IZ called 'Down to Size'? XD **

**So that's it I'm afraid, but there will be more from Amy and the IZ gang soon, maybe sooner than you think if you take a look at a poll about a fic I'm debating on writing XD Thanks again for all the reviews and positive feedback and… till next time I guess XD**

**-X- **


End file.
